


Owl Me, Will You?

by huff_le_puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Complete, Hogwarts, Letters, Multi, Polyamory, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 22,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Harry potter, Cho Chang, and Cedric Diggory have all survived the Triwizard Tournament alive, and found love no one had suspected. In an effort not to lose contact over the coming summer, they all agree to owl one another. These are those letters.





	1. June 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to give a bit of insight into what happened before the letters.

Cho made her way to the compartment she'd seen Harry go in hours earlier, and ran right into Cedric. "Oh, hey Ced. You had the same thought as me?"

Cedric nodded. "If you mean go say hello to Harry, then yes. Otherwise we did not have the same idea."

They stopped when they saw three unconscious and visibly hexed bodies on the ground. "Erm,"

"Oh, Harry, it's Cedric and Cho." Hermione smirked.

"Just step over their bodies, you two." George Weasley told them, whispering to his twin.

Harry looked like he was struggling not to laugh. "Hi, how are you both?"

Cedric stared at the three bodies. "What did you do?"

"He insulted your honor, and your little boyfriend hexed him." Fred smirked.

"You lot helped," Harry grumbled. "What are you two doing down here? I thought you had to be in the Prefect's carriage, Cedric."

They both shrugged. "We wanted to talk to you." Cho smiled, "Owl us over the summer, will you? We want to know how you're getting on."

Harry nodded. "Of course, s'long as you owl me."

Cedric grinned and winked. "Of course, Harry. I see you're er, busy, I'll owl you if I don't see you before you leave."

Harry nodded and blushed when Cho leaned over Hermione to kiss his cheek. "Bye then!"

As Cho and Cedric left, they could hear Harry's friends laughing raucously.


	2. June 1995

*~~~*

Cho sat down at her desk with her favorite quill and stared at the parchment before her. “What on earth should I write? Surely it isn’t too early, right Monkey?”

The brown cat merely meowed at her before jumping on her back, and Cho sighed.

*~~~*

_Dear Harry,_

_How are your summer holidays so far? Mine are alright. Mum and Dad are a bit moody, but it’s nothing bad. How is your family, and dog/godfather? Cedric insists on calling him your “dogfather” that boy just cannot resist a stupid joke! Anyway, I miss you, even if it’s been barely a month since I saw you last. I should get started on my homework soon, but it’s too nice out to feel like doing it._

_With love,_

_Cho_

Cho folded the letter carefully and tucked it into an envelope before turning to the second blank parchment.

_Dear Ced,_

_Hello, how are you and your parents? I hope you’re all doing well. My parents have been going on about “that crazy Potter child” so it’s been tiring here. I miss you so much. Have you started your summer homework? I haven’t, it’s just too nice out! I think I’ll go for a fly later. Write soon, please._

_With love,_

_Cho_

*~~~*

_Cho,_

_It’s nice to hear from you so soon. I’ve been alright, I suppose. My relatives seem happy enough, they’re acting normal, that is. Sirius is fine, we’ve been writing a bit. “Dogfather”?? I don’t think I’ve heard that before, I’ll bet he’d find it much too funny. I miss you too, I look forward to seeing you next year. I haven’t started on my homework either, it really is hot out, isn’t it? Anyway, I have to get back to chores._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Cho,_

_Hi there, fancy hearing from you! (You can’t see, but if you were here, I’d’ve winked) I’m pretty good, my parents have barely let me from their sight, although that’s understandable. I’m sorry to hear about your parents. If I hadn’t been with Harry, I’m sure my parents would be the same. I miss you so much, it’s unbelievable. We really must find some time we (and Harry of course) can see each other this summer. I’ll write you soon._

_Love, Cedric_

*~~~*


	3. June 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho and Cedric are visiting each other when Harry's run in with the dementors happens. They each receive a letter from him, and this is how they handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely sure when Harry and Dudley's run in with the Dementors happens month wise, but I'm saying June.

"I miss Harry, Ced. I'm so happy with you, but I haven't heard from him in days." Cho whined, leaning farther into the grass of Cedric's yard.

He linked their hands together. "I get how you feel Cho, I really do. And...Okay, I don't know if I'm misinterpreting it, but he doesn't seem very happy, does he?"

Cho turned to look at him and nodded. "I felt the same. Especially with his family, it seems like they're quite rude. From what I've heard in the halls he's not fond of them."

Cedric was quiet, and Cho took that to mean he was thinking, so relaxed against his chest.

"Ceddy!" Cedric's mother called from the house. "You've gotten a letter, so have you, Cho!"

Cedric and Cho stared at each other in silence for several seconds. "That's got to be him, Ced." She whispered.

He nodded. "I'll race you," He told her with a wicked grin. "Last one there's a rotten hippogriff!"

"No fair!" She yelled, running, "You got a head start!"

Mrs. Diggory stood at the door with a hand on her hip. "Wipe your feet, I won't have mud all over the floor."

They complied, and she handed over the letters. "You seem very excited to hear from Harry, is there something you're not telling me?"

Cedric seemed to not have anything to say, and Cho pretended not to hear Mrs. Diggory. "Well, all right. Do tell him I appreciate his offer of those winnings though, won't you Ceddy? He's such a sweet boy."

Cedric and Cho shared a laugh. "If we called him sweet his face might not ever return to its natural color, Mrs. Diggory." Cho told her.

Cedric touched her shoulder. "Cho, read your letter."

She frowned at him in confusion before reading Harry's short letter.

*~~~*

_Cho,_

_I'm sorry for the short letter. Something bad happened. I was out for a walk after a fight with my aunt and uncle and ran into my cousin. A few Dementors appeared. I used my Patronus and now I've gotten letters from the Ministry. They said I was expelled and someone would be over to take my wand. Then they said I was suspended until I had a trial. I also got letters from Sirius, and Mr. Weasley. Apparently my aunt knew what Dementors were. A lot of weird stuff happened, everything kind of sucks. I miss you, I hope I can see you in school, but I don't know._

_Harry_

_*~~~*_

"What does this mean? Ced?" Cho asked, looking over at Cedric's letter. The writing on his was shakier, and Cho imagined Harry trying his best to make his already messy scrawl intelligible when he was likely so anxious.

Cedric looked up at her and sighed. "That kid, just can't stay out of trouble."

Cho laughed. "Hey, you know what he says. He doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble just finds him."

Cedric chuckled with her but soon sobered. "What can we do?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. Poor Harry. He's going mad in that house. His own friends won't tell him anything, now he might be getting expelled for doing nothing!"

Cedric smiled at her sadly. "I'll write him."

*~~~*

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Are you okay? Cho and I are terribly worried. I think she's going to tack on what she wants at the bottom of my letter. Please be careful, I know you've heard it already, but please. I don't want you hurt or anything. How is your family taking all the owls? Are you safe? Cho and I were planning on asking you to come to my place before school, please let me know if you can make it._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_Harry,_

_Cho here, on the bottom of Ced's letter. I miss you so much, and I'm scared for you. Please take care of yourself, and ignore your uncle if he's being an idiot. I know I can't tell you much more than your friends, but the Ministry is still ignoring what happened back in June. I don't know much, I'm sorry. Has **anything** good happened lately? _

_Love ~~you~~ ,_

_Cho_

_*~~~*_

_Cedric & Cho,_

_I'm assuming you're still together. I'm okay, physically anyway. Don't worry on my behalf, Dumbledore is apparently pulling some strings at the Ministry, which is why I got the suspension rather than expulsion. I'm surprised you could read my last letters, my writing was so awful (haha). Thanks for the advice, ignoring my uncle works well for both of us. Thanks for at least trying to tell me things, everyone else's keeping me in the dark. Nothing good's happened unfortunately. My uncle yelled at me nearly all night, he blamed me for the Dementor attack on 'Dudders'. He's a real pain, honestly. I'm angry no one told me anything better than to stay inside. I fought off two bloody dementors, isn't that worth a 'good job'? It doesn't matter, I guess. My uncle tried to kick me out. My aunt got a Howler, dunno who from. I'll let you know if anything else happens._

_Harry_

_*~~~*_

Cho's mouth was pinched in a way that told Cedric she was trying not to cry. "I...I hate them all."

Cedric sighed. "Mum, can we have some tea?"

Mrs. Diggory, looking very confused, nodded and began making them tea.

"Cho, he'll be, he'll be alright."

"Ced. it's not fair. He's right, you know. He's gone through so much just this summer, and no one will tell him anything. His uncle is absolutely awful, who yells at their nephew that's saved their kid, I hate it!" She thanked Mrs. Diggory for the tea, and continued. "Ced, I need to see him, I really do."

Cedric nodded. "I do too, I want to. But I don't think we can, not until school, if he gets to go back. I'll come up the first Hogsmeade weekend, we'll keep up the letters."

Cho was not satisfied.


	4. July 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm guessing with dates. I'm assuming it took Harry awhile to write, so it's just before his birthday.

_Cho,_

_A lot has happened, it's taken me awhile to get alone to write. It all started a week ago. It was nearing my trial, and I hadn't been out of my room for I don't know how long. My uncle, aunt, and cousin went out to accept some 'award' for their lawn. It was a fake award, but I'm getting ahead of myself. They left me locked in my room, and suddenly, I heard a crash downstairs. My first thought was burglars (I'm guessing you thought this as well) but it wasn't. It was wizards! They finally came to take me, Cho! Mad-Eye, Professor Lupin, Tonks --a girl with pink hair, Kingsley Shacklebolt-- who said I looked like my dad, Elphias Dodge --who said I had my mum's eyes, Dedalus Diggle, a woman named Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones. Anyway, Mad-Eye Moody took his hat out and -- here's the funny part -- stuck it in one of my aunt's glasses. If she had been there... Anyway, we made our way to a 'safe house' on brooms. Let me tell you, I won't be sitting right for a week. I'm not allowed to tell you where I'm at, though I wish I could. i'm stuck inside until my trial, and then until term starts. The adults were having some sort of meeting, and I was told to stay in my room. Again. I might have yelled at Hermione and Ron, I feel bad now. I should go, hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Harry._

_*~~~*_

_Harry, So sorry it's been so long since I wrote. I got your other letter, about the trial. I'm so proud of you! I don't know why Dumbledore didn't acknowledge you, maybe he was distracted. I really hope we can see each other before the feast, but if not, I'm sure I'll see you outside class. Ced's planning on coming up on Hogsmeade weekends to see us, and he'll keep writing._

_Love,_

_Cho_

_*~~~*_

_Cedric,_

_How are you? Things are calming down a bit around here. Apparently I'm a running joke now, but what's new? Cho said you'll come up to the school on Hogsmeade visits. I can't wait to see you again. I feel like you and Cho have kept me sane. I'm at Sirius' house, and there's this awful portrait of his mother, always screaming at us. Nothing much to do here but clean. Speaking of, Mrs. Weasley's yelling for dinner. Talk to you later,_

_Harry_


	5. September 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho and Harry are back at Hogwarts, and already the year feels too long

_Ced,_

_I've just got back to my dorm,it's been a long night. I met a girl in the year below me, her name's Luna Lovegood. She's a bit odd, but she seems okay. I'm going to ask Cho if she knows her when I get the chance to see her. How are you? Have you gotten a job? I'll write you when I've got something more interesting to say._

_Harry_

_Ced,_

_I went to visit Harry on the train, and the funniest thing happened. So I open the compartment he's in, he was with Ginny Weasley, Loony Lovegood, and that Neville Longbottom. They're all covered in some kind of sap! Harry looked so ridiculous, and he was blushing all shades of pink. I wish you'd seen it. I wish I'd had a camera! Our new Defense professor is Dolores Umbridge, she seems nasty. Anyway, how are you?_

_Love,_

_Cho_

_Cho,_

_That sounds so great, I wish I had seen it, I miss you a lot. I think I've heard Dad mention that name before, I'll ask him what he knows about her when I can. I'm doing alright, let me know when your first Hogsmeade is, hopefully I'll see you._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Harry,_

_I've heard the name Lovegood around. I think her dad's the owner of the Quibbler magazine, have you heard of it? It's not very popular. I'm doing well, I've got a part-time job at a book shop near my house. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Cedric_


	6. September 1995

_Harry,_

_How are things at Hogwarts? I miss you, and hope you're getting along well. I'm doing well with my job at the book shop. Dad wants me to be doing a higher up job, but I'm happy. I can't until you and Cho get out of Hogwarts and we can all just be. I have to get down to the shop soon, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Cho,_

_How are you? Are your classes fun? I know you've always really liked Arithmacy. Have you seen Harry much? I was telling him how I can't wait till we can all just be together, for good. No crazy murderers, no lessons, just us. Anyway, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_*~~~*_

_Ced,_

_School isn't fun, at all. This might be the worst year yet (and that's saying something). Hagrid's not here, and no one knows where he is. I have a question for you, I asked Cho, and she wasn't sure. I saw these invisible horses pulling the carriages at the beginning of the year. What are they? I'm not going crazy, am I? I had a fight with my dorm mate, Seamus. He's pissed at me, and he doesn't believe me either. Nearly no one does, and it's awful. They actually think I was the one that tried to kill you! Cho and Hermione say to ignore them, but it's so hard. I keep snapping at Ron and Hermione a lot. I feel bad but, well, I dunno. I'll write you soon._

_Harry_

_Ced,_

_I'm well, that "toad" is awful. I'm worried she's going through our mail, so careful what you right. Arithmancy is wonderful, though I don't like DADA much. Harry and I've spent a few hours at the Black lake, but he's swamped with work. Not only is it OWL year for him, but all those detentions are really hurting him. He says it's just lines, but...He's far too tired for it to be just lines. I mean, he's barely scraping by, skipping meals to work. I'm really worried, Ced. As for us all being together, I agree. I can't wait for everything to be over one day._

_~~I love you~~ Love,_

_Cho_

_P.S. Harry seems to be awkward when I say anything about love. Just thought I should let you know_

_*~~~*_

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear that, Harry. I can't imagine anything being worse than last year, but "the toad" seems to be trying to top it. I wish I could offer answers as to Hagrid's whereabouts, I really do. But I don't know him well, I'm sorry. I've heard of invisible horses, but I can't remember much. Care Of Magical Creatures wasn't my strong suit. I think it has something to do with death. I'm sure you're sane, don't worry. That's quite awful of Seamus, but a lot of people believe the Daily prophet too much for their own good. Try to stay away from him, it'll make things easier on you. Also, I understand it's hard, and I can tell you don't mean to take your anger out on your friends. Maybe try telling them how you feel? If not, just apologize and tell them you're trying. They understand, I'll bet. Oh! Tell me about your first class with the toad, I'd love to hear._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Cho,_

_Thank you for the warning about the toad. Do you know if Harry's got any more detentions? Or if one of his friends knows what goes on in them? It worried me greatly what you've written. I wonder if Snuffles knows. I wish I could write more, but adult life is pretty boring, haha._

_~~I love you~~ Love,_

_Ced._


	7. September 1995

_Ced,_

_Sorry I haven't written, I'e been busy with all my work and detentions. Speaking of detentions, I got one the toad's first class! The toad's first class was -- pardon my cursing -- utter bullsh **it!** I accidentally broke my quill...oops. Besides the point. We're not learning anything of use, anything to defend ourselves! All we do is read books approved by the Ministry, and we can't even use our wands. I spoke out and she called me a liar. She gave me detention, on the first day! She is full of crap, Ced. I was sent to see McG and she told me to take a biscuit. A biscuit! Haha! Then she told me to keep my head down and control my temper. She didn't look like her stern self, she looked almost scared. All I hear anymore is to 'control your temper, Harry' 'be a good boy, Harry' 'keep your mouth shut, Harry' I'm so sick of being treated like a child. I get I'm not the calmest anymore, but I promise I don't try to be mean, Ced. I really don't._

_Harry_

_Ced,_

_I'll answer your questions first:_

_I think Harry earned more detentions the other day, again. I don't talk to his friends much, they don't really like me. I could try asking Hermione, at least she doesn't insult me and my taste in Quidditch outright. I doubt Snuffles knows, as far as I know they haven't been writing. And I'm sure adult life isn't **that** boring._

_~~I love you~~ Love, _

_Cho_

_*~~~*_

_Harry,_

_I agree you need to be careful. But the temper, yeah, it's not great. And I know sometimes you can't control it. Honestly, I think you've got some form of PTSD (if you don't know what that is, it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). It's very likely, and you can't help it. All I can really say is be careful, keep safe, and I ~~love~~ miss you. Let me know how your detention is._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Cho,_

_I can tell Ron made you angry, I wish I was there for you to rant to. If you'd really like a play-by-play of adult life, here it is. (You asked!)_

_Wake up. Eat. Go flying. Visit friends. Work. Come home. Eat. Sleep. Repeat._

_I hope everything is well at school, when's your next Hogsmeade weekend?_

_Love,_

_Ced_

_*~~~*_

_Ced,_

_That makes me feel a bit better, but still, I want to stop being so angry. My detention was ~~okay~~ f ~~ine~~ horrible, but long. I have them all week, again. I probably won't write much, I'm very behind on my work. Snuffles appeared in some flames and left quickly. I think they're mad at me. I told them not to visit in Hogsmeade, and they told me I'm not like my dad. I'll see you soon, hopefully._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	8. October 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho, Harry, and Cedric can finally all be together again when they meet up in Hogsmeade, but Cho and Harry have some news for Cedric.
> 
> note: Not a letter chapter, one of the few in real life ones.

"Come on, Harry, we're going too slow!" Cho whined, pulling the sleeve of Harry's jumper.

Harry laughed, and ran faster, effectively dragging Cho. "Fast enough for you, Cho?"

She laughed, feeling the wind hit her rosy cheeks. "Slow down! My shoe's untied."

They came to a slow walk and she sat on the grass while Harry tied her shoes for her. "Such a gentleman," She teased.

Harry blushed. "Where did he say he'd be?"

"Honeydukes, I can hardly wait."

Harry grinned. "Me either, school is **hell** this year."

She patted his hand consolingly frowning when he winced. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just..." He bit his lip, "Seamus kicked my trunk earlier and it slammed on my hand."

Cho stared at him for a minute before nodded. "He's still giving you trouble?"

Harry nodded. "It's fine, we should get going."

Before he could stand, she placed a kiss on his lips, and smiled when he blushed.

*~~~*

Cho yelled when she saw Cedric, hands full of sweets just outside Honeydukes. "CEDRIC!"

Harry hurried to grab the bag she had dropped as she ran to him, and followed, just a bit slower. 

"Harry, your hands full?" Cedric winked, and Cho turned to see Harry carrying not only his things, but hers. "So sorry, Harry, I got a bit excited."

Cedric didn't give her time to relieve Harry, because he had already bent down to kiss him, as Cho had done an hour ago.

"Um, we have something to tell you, Ced." Harry whispered, "But we have to find somewhere more private."

Cho gasped. "I'd nearly forgotten! Come on, I'm sure we can find some sort of alley."

They did, ten minutes later, and Cho nudged Harry. "You tell him, it was your idea!"

"Technically Hermione's, but okay. So we started a secret club -- is that the right term? -- to learn actual defense."

"He didn't even mention the best part. Harry's teaching it! We all signed a paper, and it's great, Ced!" Cho was beaming, and Cedric grinned at Harry. "That's really great, I'm so proud of you. Does Snuffles know?"

Harry shook his head. "He hasn't talked to me since he left the fire."

Cho frowned. "I don't get why he's mad, you were just worried about him."

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, I've started planning lessons, and it's gonna be great. We've yet to meet, we have to find a safe place. It needs to be kept secret from the toad."

*~~~*


	9. October 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows the more canon timeline, as far as when the no club/organization notice would have been put up, please tell me.

Harry sat, seething, and began writing to Cedric. It was the only time he could write to him, just as the sun was rising. What was a few more minutes of no sleep?

_Ced,_

_The toad has a new notice. No clubs/organizations are allowed unless approved by her. 3 or more people i considered a club now, I think she knows about that thing we discussed. No one snitched, though. Mione jinxed the parchment they all signed to give them awful pimples etc across their face if they betrayed us. (I swear, that girl is terrifying sometimes. She's like family, but still. Careful) The toad hasn't given permission to Gryffindor's Quidditch team to practice yet, but has the Slytherins. I guess I'll just have to try really hard not to upset her. Also, someone's hurt Hedwig. Hermione and Ron think someone tried to intercept my letter from Snuffles. I had to give her to Professor Grubbly-Plank to help her. I'm sending this with Ron's owl, Pig. Sorry about him, by the way. Snuffles and I talked again, he nearly was caught by the toad. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ced,_

_I practiced spells with Harry the other day for the first time, he's honestly really adept at teaching, I'm so proud of him. We're seeing even less of each other lately, and I especially miss you, Ced. I fear I won't be able to write much, Hogwarts isn't safe._

_I love you,_

_Cho_

_*~~~*_

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for what happened to Hedwig! Cho sent me a letter with her, so I know she's alright, but still. I wonder who intercepted, you don't think it was the toad, do you? Good luck with her, by the way. I'm going to assume she's let you practice again? I can't see how she'd get away with not. Cho mentioned that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, and I'm inclined to agree. I miss you so much, I hope I'll see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_

_Ced,_

_Well, you were right about us being allowed to practice again, sort of. I've been banned (along with Fred nd George) from Quidditch, for a lifetime. She's confiscated my broom, too! I'm sure you're wondering what we could possibly do to deserve that, eh? Draco Malfoy was insulting the Weasley family and a few of the girls as well as I were holding Fred & George back. Well, Malfoy insulted my mum, and I attacked him. I know, I know, fighting is bad, but he had no right. I don't see the point of being at Hogwarts anymore. Cho's right, it's not Hogwarts anymore. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_*~~~*_


	10. December 1995

Cho paced her empty dorm room, twirling a strand of black hair. "Monkey, should I write Ced? It'll only worry him, but Lucy threatened to hex me if I talked about Harry's whereabouts any more."

The cat stretched and touched her thigh with his paw.

"You're right, he's our boyfriend, he'd want to know." She searched for her favorite quill and set to writing a letter.

_Ced,_

_I wish I could write to you with good news, but alas, I can't. I don't know where Harry is. I haven't seen him since our last study session. We may have snogged (okay we did, and it was brilliant) and I told him I loved him. He seemed to short circuit. Did I do something wrong, and now he's avoiding me? I haven't seen his friends either. Anyway, I'm expecting to see you over Christmas, and hopefully Harry as well._

_Love you,_

_Cho_

_*~~~*_

Cedric shook his head as he put Cho's recent letter away. "What could Harry have possibly gotten himself into?"

_Harry,_

_That business with Quidditch is bloody awful! But hey, maybe she'll leave at the end of the year like all our other DADA professors? I'm so sorry Malfoy insulted your mum, I wish I could be there and we could sneak out for a fly on my broom. Just try to get through til Christmas hols. Maybe we can see each other. Oh, by the way, Cho's worried you're upset with her. She hasn't seen you for a week or so she said. What happened?_

_Love you,_

_Ced_

_*~~~*_

_Ced,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in forever, everything's been so chaotic and unsafe at Hogwarts. If you write me, tell the owl to take it to Snuffles, hopefully he won't open it if he sees it's for me? Anyway, here's what's been going on. Brace yourself._

_I had a vision (the last time I saw Cho) that a snake was attacking Mr. Weasley. I told McG and she brought me to Dumbledore where I told him. Mr. Weasley almost died. A lot happened, we got to Snuffles' place, and now we're staying for Christmas hols. It's been pretty great (after the snake attack) but boy do I got things to tell you and Cho when we're alone. I'll write Cho, let her know I'm not upset. It caught me off guard, is all._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_I have missed you so much! It's just recently occurred to me that telling you I loved you might have made you uncomfortable. It's true though, Harry, and I'll keep saying it until you aren't uncomfortable and learn to like hearing it. I love you, Harry Potter._

_I love you,_

_Cho_

_Harry,_

_Hi there you really gave me a lot to think about in your last letter. I'm hoping you're still at Snuffles' when you get this, and if he's reading this: Um, hi. I'm Cedric, could you please give this to Harry?_

_Anyway, I miss you, and I hope you feel much better. I can't wait to hear all you've got to say, and to see and kiss and hug you again. Any chance we can see each other over the hols?_

_Love you,_

_Ced_


	11. December 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius reads the letter Cedric sent, and sends his own response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Sirius dies before he gets to meet Cedric. Anyone else crying??

Sirius was having a glass of alcohol much later than Remus would like when he saw it; a tawny owl at his drawing room window. He hurried to take the letter, and ripped it open, skimming when he saw his name. He grinned. "Harry's got a boyfriend? Oh, this is going to be fun."

_Hi there, Harry's godfather here. It's come to my attention you must be Harry's boyfriend. After all, Ron certainly doesn't put "i can't wait to kiss you" in his letters, does he? Am I right, or am I right?_

**_RULES FOR DATING MY PRECIOUS GODSON_ **

_1\. You will ask me to marry him (when the time comes, he's only 15!)_

_2\. Break his heart, I will kill you. (Keep in mind I have spent 12 years in Azkaban and am a Black. I have many torturous spells at my use.)_

_3\. I WILL have his friends report any funny business_

_4\. Make sure he takes care of himself (this includes eating, exercising, making time for himself, etc)_

_5\. Make sure he does skive off classes sometimes (it's healthy to de-stress sometimes)_

_6\. Make him happy_

_7\. You MUST meet me one day, and you WILL be terrified_

_8\. Don't lead him on if you intend on leaving. He deserves someone who stays_

_Thank you for reading these rules. I look forward to meeting and scaring you one day._

_Snuffles_

He laughed to himself, stuffing the letter behind his back as Remus Lupin entered the drawing room.

"Sirius?" The werewolf asked, "What's that you're hiding?"

Sirius shook his head. "Why, it's just a letter, Remus, don't worry so much."

Sirius swept past him, chuckling in a way that made Remus fear for his life.


	12. December 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a totally letter chapter, but I wanted to write it.

Harry looked at the letters and presents he'd gotten from Cho and Cedric earlier, and decided to write them back. Ron sat next to him with a teasing smirk. "Writing your **lovers** Harry?"

Harry shushed him. "Don't go yelling about it! We haven't told our families and..."

Ron clapped him on the back. "I get it, Mate, I won't say anything. But you know he wouldn't care, don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Is it that obvious I thought of him?"

Ron shrugged. "I'd come down soon, else people are bound to send a search party. Besides, you don't want to miss pudding!" 

Harry sighed, and popped a sweet from Mrs. Diggory into his mouth, opening the letter from Cho.

_Harry,_

_Happy Christmas!! I love the bracelet you sent, it fits perfectly and the shine on it is beautiful. I hope your present arrives on time and you like it. I bet you look really handsome with it. (If Ced was reading this he'd have whistled or winked, I tell you) I love you!  
Love,_

_Cho_

_Harry,_

_Thanks for the Muggle fiction book. It's kind of odd, but a cool odd. I mean, how can Muggles think all wizards have long beards and play with demons? Or that a witch's skin is green? Anyway, it's a really good read. I hope you liked the records I sent you. I also hope you read this after you open them... Oh! Tell Snuffles I agree to his rules or terms or whatever. And I'll be sure to meet him someday. He's mighty scary, you know that? Happy Christmas!  
Love you,_

_Ced_

Harry frowned. "Terms? What terms is he talking about? Oh no, what did Sirius do?"

_Ced,_

_What terms are you talking about? I'll ask him later, but what? I'm glad you like your present, I like mine. Especially the Nirvana record! It's a shame these won't work at Hogwarts, according to Mione. I love my set of sweets your mum sent, by the way. Could you thank her for me? I can't wait to see you again, love you._

_Harry_

_Cho,_

_I'm really glad you like your bracelet, I was worried you wouldn't. Ron said every girl like jewelry but ~~you're not most girls~~ I still wasn't sure. I admit I was a bit confused what I should do with the eyeliner, but Snuffles got really excited when he saw it. Then Remus laughed at him as he put it on me. Apparently he went through a "punk" phase with my mum and they both wore eyeliner every day and had piercings. Oh, and lots of leather. Anyway, I really like it. It feels nice against my skin. _

_Oh, and about that time after DA...I'm sorry I worried you, I just am not used to hearing it. It was different than in a letter. I think I might...I think that I love you too._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry sealed both letters and gave them to Hedwig. "Here you go, girl. Give these to Cho and Cedric, alright? And be careful."

She hooted as if to say, **'I was born for this, idiot child!'** and flew into the snow.

He turned towards the door. "Now to ask Sirius what terms Cedric was talking about."


	13. December 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts Sirius about the "terms" Cedric had written about, and nearly has a heart attack.
> 
> Not a letter chapter.

Sirius made to go up to his bedroom, and Harry called after him. "Can we, er, talk?"

Sirius looked at him in surprise, then grinned and Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sirius, don't traumatize the poor boy."

Sirius sighed. "Oh, fine. But it was going to be so much fun. Come along, Harry, the drawing room should be empty."

Harry looked nervously at Remus, who was fighting a smile.

"Remus, you come along too." Sirius called over his shoulder, and Remus' smile slipped. Sirius smiling like that wasn't good for anyone within a 300 kilometer distance.

Remus looked down at Harry and realized this talk wouldn't be of Quidditch.

*~~~*

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked, pouting when Remus put the bottle of alcohol out of reach.

Harry sighed. "You know the other Hogwarts champion last year?"

"Cedric Diggory," Remus supplied, and Sirius burst into laughter. "Sirius!"

Sirius composed himself. "Ah, yes I do seem to remember something. Go on."

Harry nodded nervously. "Well we've kept in touch through letters and he said to tell you he agrees to your terms-"

"Oh, goodie!"

"-I was just wondering what terms he was talking about. And why did you write him?"

Sirius seemed to become semi-serious. "Harry, is there anything you've been hiding you'd like to tell us?"

Harry felt a pinch of panic settle in his chest. _Yes. A lot._ "Um, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well I know something you haven't mentioned. I was waiting for you to tell me."

Harry sighed. "Is it about Cho? Ron said he wouldn't-"

"Who's Cho?"

"Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. 

"What about her?" Sirius asked, finally looking confused.

Harry opened his mouth, and whispered, "She's my girlfriend? Is that what you think you know?"

"What? I was talking about your boyfriend!"

Remus looked from Harry to Sirius. "What?!"

Harry sighed. "This is going to take some explaining..."

*~~~*

"-so that's it. I'm dating Cedric and Cho, and we write and um, yeah." Harry sat back, wishing he was old enough to drink.

Sirius' mouth worked, so Remus spoke. "So let me try to understand. Cho said she was going to the ball, so you asked Cedric who you also fancied."

"Yes."

"Then he said he was going with Cho, and you told him how ironic it was that they were going together, as you fancied them both."

"Yes."

"So he asked you on a date, along with Cho."

"Yes."

"And you all started going out before the second task even."

"Yes."

"So when you came out of the maze you were so distraught because he wasn't just a friend but your boyfriend, and you thought he was dead."

"Er, yes."

"Okay, then!" Remus let out a gust of air. "Sirius, what did you tell Cedric?"

Sirius shook his head. "I need time to process all this."

Harry frowned, and Remus patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. It's not the relationship, he was in one too. He's just a bit thick. It takes a bit for the information to get to his brain."

"They're good to you?" Sirius asked, just as Harry had opened the door.

Harry nodded, blushing. "Really good."

Sirius nodded. "Good! Good. Um, you can tell me if they aren't."

"Right."

"Right."

"Well, I'm just going to..."

"Yeah, you um, do that."

"Right."

"Right."

"You're hopeless," Remus sighed, hitting Sirius' arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware someone's probably out of character, but I also don't really care. (oops)


	14. January 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cho meet to talk of things no one else is allowed to know, and Cho doesn't know what she's in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a letter chapter, I just want to have Harry clue Cho in some things he can't put in letters.

The second Cho saw Harry, she hugged and kissed him. "You have something to tell me?"

Harry nodded, looking around the Room of Requirement. "Yeah, let's sit down on that bed, it looks comfiest."

"Why here? Isn't this where the DA meets?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I can't not tell you."

Cho smiled at him. "Oh! Well, thank you. You can't tell Ced, can you?'

Harry shook his head. "If **she** finds out I'm dead. Snape'll kill me."

Cho blinked. "Okay, it's serious, I understand. What's happened?"

Harry launched into his story, telling her of his first "remedial potions" lesson. "I hate him so much, Cho."

She looked angry as well, perhaps angrier than Harry'd ever seen her. "He's not even teaching you! He's just using these private lessons as a way to berate you. Ugh, why I want to..."

Harry shrugged. "I don't have a choice."

She suddenly looked at him. "Who's Ripper?"

Harry was caught off guard, and just mumbled, "Aunt Marge's dog, real vicious thing. Cho, after that lesson I could feel Voldemort's happiness and I was a lot weaker. What if these lessons are just weakening my mind to him?"

Cho put a hand on his, and he flinched. "Oh, so sorry! Did you get hit with another hex?"

Harry shrugged.

She sighed, but didn't want to argue, so continued. "Anyway, I don't know, I'm sorry. I think someone entering your mind constantly will weaken your mind and body. So in a way, yes, but in the long run it might make you stronger?"

Harry leaned back, and she took his painless hand in hers. "Hey, it's not too much longer until term's over, is it? Then Umbridge will be gone, and your 'remedial potions' lessons will be over."


	15. February 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letter chapter! Also, at the end is Cho and Harry's date. It differs greatly from the book. ;)

_Ced,_

_Hagrid is on probation now. Barely anyone seems to care besides a few of Harry's friends. Did you hear about the breakout from Azkaban? Some people are beginning to believe Harry and Professor Dumbledore, they aren't satisfied with the Ministry's explanation. It's all over school now, rumors are flying. Harry seems really worried about that Bode fella. Apparently a plant strangled him to death or something. Enough of depressing things! I miss you. School is the same._

_Love,_

_Cho_

_Ced_

_Decree Number Twenty Six -- I think -- says the professors aren't allowed to speak with any student of things not related to their subject. People have begun to joke about it, and Lee came from detention with a bleeding hand. I hate this school, Ced. Hagrid's on probation, and he's not taking it well. He's very stressed and we're not allowed to see him at his hut all day. I miss the old Hogwarts. I'm sure when Cho writes next she'll have a play-by-play of Valentine's Day for you. We're going to Hogsmeade. I really hope you can come, but I know you said you were working. If you can come, we'll be in Madam Puddifoot's. I've never been, but Cho says it's really nice. Anyway, I hope we see you. If not, Happy Valentine's Day, I love you._

_Harry_

*~~~*

_Cho,_

_Happy Valentine's! I wish I could see you, but I have work. Harry says you're going to Madam Puddifoot's? That's ...nice. I heard about the breakout, they on't have Dementors at the school again, do they? That'd be awful! I suppose it's good less students thnk Harry's a utter, eh? I miss you too, I hope school gets better._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_Harry,_

_How many decrees are there?! And what do you mean Lee Jordan's hand was bleeding? Cho told me about Hagrid, I hope everything works out. I can't come see you, I'm sorry, but look in the mail tonight. Happy Valentine's, I love you!  
Love,_

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_

**Valentine's Day 1996**

Harry tried flattening his hair in the back of his spoon, then spotted Cho laughing at the almost empty Ravenclaw table. He scowled, then walked to meet her. 

"Oh, Harry," She kissed his forehead. "Why do you try?"

He blushed, but kissed her cheek. "Come on, we can go look at the Quidditch shop."

She beamed. "You know exactly what a girl likes. Afterward we can head to Puddifoot;s for a cuppa."

As they walked they spoke of Quidditch, and soon came upon Pansy Parkinson.

"Really Chang? At least Diggory was handsome!" She and her friends cackled, and Cho said, "He still is, for your information. Harry is just as lovely as Cedric. Not that you'll ever experience a boy like that! Come along, Har."

They hurried to Hogsmeade, and to Quigley's Quidditch Supply, then Madam Puddifoot's.

"Ooh! She's decorated for Valentine's Day. Isn't it brilliant, Harry?" Cho exclaimed, grinning around at the awful decorations.

"Er...yeah. It's really something."

She laughed at his face. "Boys never appreciate these things. Come on, let's get a seat."

They each ordered tea and Harry asked, "Could I get a plate of that...Mint Molten Cake? With er, two spoons."

The waitress nodded and winked at Cho.

"Two spoons? So romantic." She drawled, and Harry blushed. "Er, where do you wanna go next?"

"We could walk around, maybe Honeydukes."

Harry seemed to remember something. "Hermione wants to show me something, she said you could come along...I didn't want to say no."

Cho looked momentarily disappointed. "Right! Um, sure. Are you sure you want me there?"

"Of course."


	16. February 1996

_Ced,_

_It feels brilliant to write you with such great news, for once. I hope you've seen Rita Skeeter's newest article, it's in the Quibbler, owned by that Lovegood man. I've been dying to tell you what happened. Harry and were in Hogsmeade for Valentine's (as you know) and Hermione asked to meet us in the Three Broomsticks. When we got there, we saw Rita Skeeter. Let me tell you, having no Prophet salary does not paint her well. (I'm sure you're looking at this letter reprovingly) Her nails were chipped, her roots were awful, her make up was splotchy, the whole deal. Anyway, Hermione threatened to get her in Azkaban -- she's an unregistered animagus -- and she agreed to write **true** article about last June from Harry's **real** words. It was published, and Umbridge banned it. This, of course, was a stupid idea. The entire school has been quoting it to each other, everyone knows the truth!! A lot more students are believing Harry now. The Ministry's story had far too many holes and this was the better one._

_Oh, the Divination professor (Trellany, Trwelany?? I can't ever spell her name) was 'dismissed' today in the courtyard. Most the school was there. It was awful, Ced. Umbridge had no mercy. Eventually Dumbledore intervened and said she could stay as his guest, but not as a teacher. Three professors helped her away and it was so enjoyable, I'll bet it's their way of defying Umbridge without really. There's a centaur for the new Div. professor, Harry says his name's Firenze._

_Love you,_

_Cho_

_Cho,_

_Okay, wow. That is...A lot! I'm very happy for you!! The article was bloody brilliant, although my dad's been crying over it and has refused to let me leave his sight. I probably won't be allowed to go back to my flat for a bit. Anyway, I'm so happy less people think Harry's a nutter, I'm sure life is a bit easier now. Although I never liked Divination, I feel bad for Professor Trelawney. I've been offered a spot to try out for a Quidditch team, so that's cool. I'll hopefully write you soon, when I have something beter to say._

_I love you,_

_Ced_

_*~~~*_

_Ced,_

_A quick letter, everyone else is asleep. They found out about the DA. I don't know how many of us were caught, but I hope not many. Dumbledore was force from the school, I'm not sure where he is now. Umbridge is our new Headmistress, and let me tell you: her first day was not easy, thanks to some mischievous students. I had a lesson of remedial potions again, and I saw a memory of Snape's. It had my dad being a bully in it. I hate it. He was just like Dudley, maybe worse. I know what it's like to be humiliated like my dad was humiliating Snape. I don't know what to think. Snape forced me out of the room and told me not to come back. I guess my 'potions grade' won't improve._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_Merlin, that's crazy. Are you and the DA still meeting? I'm so sorry you saw that memory of your dad. Maybe it was a one time thing. Sometimes people can change the memory a bit, so it favors them. People do it in trials a lot. Also, maybe you can work on your remedial potions on your own? I don't have much to say, sorry. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_

_Ced,_

_You know the Weasley twins, well of course you do, anyway. They've left Hogwarts and did it in the best way. I'll have to give you the memory one day. They made a swamp and then flew out on their confiscated brooms -- Filch had to repair UMbridge's door -- and told Peeves to give the toad hell, and he took their order seriously! It's absolute mayhem here, and their stunt will go down in Hogwarts history. Mark my words._

_Love you,_

_Cho_


	17. June 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho finds Harry just before his Astrology exam, after dinner. She finally sees his scarred hand. Will she tell?
> 
> note: Not a letter chapter

"-I'm bloody gonna fail it, I tell you!" Ron moaned.

Hermione was about to go off on one on her frequent lectures, but Cho had come running up to them.

"Harry! Hi." 

Harry smiled at her. "Cho, hey. Everything alright?"

She nodded. "I came to wish you good luck on your exam I...Harry?" Her voice broke off when she felt odd bumps on his left hand.

He frowned, and didn't acknowledge Ron or Seamus's wolf whistle. "what?"

"Your hand, what's wrong with it?"

He pulled it back hastily, and heard Hermione telling their friends to go away.

"Harry..." Cho whispered. "What's happened to your hand?"

"You two should go somewhere private. I suggest an empty classroom. Come along, Ron." Hermione pulled Ron by his sleeve.

Cho hurriedly pulled Harry by his scarred hand, until she found an empty classroom. "Show me."

"Cho-"

"Show me your hand!" She demanded.

He sighed and let his hand drop into her softer ones. "Harry, this is-!"

He shrugged. "Cho, please don't freak out."

She looked into his face incredulously. "You must be kidding! Don't freak out? Harry, your hand is, is...mutilated!"

"Thanks." He sniped sarcastically.

"Who did this? You can tell me, you know."

He looked at her sadly, and squeezed the hand in his. "Who do you think would be evil enough to do this?"

"She didn't!"

Harry nodded.

"That bitch!"

He chuckled, but stopped at the serious look on her face.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me? You, you know you ca, right?"

"Yeah, but it was between me and her. If I told someone, she won."

She took hold of his face gently. "Harry, I love you, and never want you to hurt, you know? And if someone is hurting you, I want to hex them so they can't walk right. And I want to see every scar you've got and show you that you didn't deserve them. I love you, Harry."

"I, er, love you too Cho. Thanks for that. Um, I'm going-"

But Harry never got to say where he was going, because Cho had kissed him on the mouth unexpectedly. "Good luck on your exam, Harry."


	18. June 1996

_Ced,_

_I know what happened in those detentions. Harry was forced to use a blood quill. I learned this the other night after dinner. I went to wish him luck, and felt the scar from it on his hand. Apparently he didn't want to tell anyone because that's be letting Umbridge win. I hate her. He wouldn't let me tell a professor, but he never said I could't tell you. ;)_

_A few Ministry folk appeared at Hagrid's hut the other night and tried to force Hagrid to leave. They tried stunning him, no warning. McGonagall tried to help him, but they sent four stunners right at her chest. She's in St. Mungo's. Hagrid left, I heard they stunned his poor dog too._

_I haven't seen Harry since yesterday, and I'm worried. All I could get out of his year mates was that he had some kind of fit in his last exam and then an hour later he and his friends (Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger) were missing. I'm scared, Ced._

_Love,_

_Cho_

_Ced,_

_Harry's in the hospital wing. He's asleep as I'm writing this. He hasn't said much, just that Snuffles died and it's all his fault. He won't listen when anyone says it's not. Ginny told me he had a false vision hat Sirius was being killed in the Ministry. Something about a prophecy and Voldemort. Anyway, I wish you could be ere, he needs us both. I love you._

_Love,_

_Cho_

Cedric paced his bedroom. "Merlin, what do I do?"

"What's that Mate?" Phil, his flatmate, was peering through the door.

"Nothing Phil."

"Your boyfriend got himself in trouble with that hag again?"

"No, he broke into the Ministry."

"Bloody hell! He in prison?"

Cedric glared and snapped, "No! Look, I just need to be alone and figure this out."

"Wha'?"

Cedric flopped on his bed. "His godfather's died. and I can't see him at the school, or over the summer..."

"Just go up. Aren't you like, champion of that Tournament?"

"That doesn't guarantee anything."

"Just go to Sprout or Dumbles. He's always had a soft spot for that Potter kid."

"His name's Harry. I'll see you tomorrow," Cedric hurriedly grabbed his coat from the back of a chair and hurried off.

"Hah! Ol' Philly's right again!"

"Shut up, Phil!"

*~~~*

The door to the infirmary opened slowly and Cho and Hermione's eyes glanced up.

"Ced!" Cho whisper-shouted, "Quiet, he's asleep."

Cedric tiptoed to a chair near Hermione. 

"Don't mention-"

"Sirius, I heard. He alright?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not, Cedric!"

Cedric raised his hands in surrender. Harry was right, she was scary.

Harry stirred, and Cho immediately held his hand.

He blinked, and Cedric helped him with his glasses. "Ced?"

Cedric nodded, sitting on his knees on the hard floor. "Yeah, I'm here."

Harry sat up and rested his cheek against the top of Cedric's head.

"Ced, he-"

"I know, Har."

"It's my fault."

"It's not, Har."


	19. August 1996

_Cho,_

_I miss you. I haven't been up to much, have you? I'm at the Burrow, finally. Dumbledore came to pick me up from the Dursleys' last night. I forgot to tell them, but oh well. I must say, it was quite hilarious. Sometimes I really adore Dumbledore, haha. I think Dumbledore was enjoying messing with the Dursleys, if I'm honest. Sirius left me everything he owned, so that's uh, nice. Including this nasty house elf. ~~The one that told me Sirius wasn't at his house, and made me think he was dying, so I was stup~~ It's kinda crazy, isn't it, that I'm just sixteen and own a house. I met a man named Horace Slughorn, who I guess I helped convince to be our new professor this year. He had rather an odd fondness for my mum. Ron's dad has been promoted, it's busy at the Weasley's as usual. Ron's oldest brother, Bill, is getting married to Fleur Delacour. No one seems to like her much here, besides Ron for...reasons I'm sure you'd hate. Hermione and Ginny have been going off on the both of us because of this, and the fact I defended Fleur._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ced,_

_I've only just been left alone, I'm with Ron's family for the rest of the summer, and it's always busy, you know. You remember Fleur, right? Well she's getting married to one of Ron's brothers, Bill! Most of the women here hate her, and Ron has an infatuation with her, I guess. Which of course has Hermione going off on the both of us, haha. Really though, I feel bad for Fleur. Ginny's said she thinks her worse than Umbridge! ~~Oh, I haven't told you yet, Dumbledore's giving me private lessons.~~ How are you? I hope your mother's doing well. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_*~~~*_

_Harry,_

_I miss you too, I'm disappointed not to have seen you at all this summer, though maybe we'll see each other at Hogwarts. When we can see each other please tell me what was so funny, I only wish I had been there to see the Dursleys made a fool of. Congratulations on the house? I know you don't want it (I can tell, I am your girlfriend) but it's still quite amazing to have your own house so young. My father says he was taught by a Professor Slughorn, he found him an odd man._ _You were right, I am quite furious with Ron, but to some extent I understand. I mean, Fleur is quite...beautiful. Though I hope you think Ced and I are much more! (I'm kidding.) (Okay, but really.) Hermione needs to lay off sometimes, I know you adore her, Har, but she can be a bit much sometimes, can't she? I don't think anyone could be worse than Umbridge. I've been meaning to ask, how are you feeling? I know you didn't leave your room much or eat at your relatives' but surely you are now?_

_I love you,_

_Cho_

_Harry,_

_I'm glad you're with the Weasleys, you're much happier there. I must remember to write Fleur and congratulate her myself sometime later. Do you think Viktor will be at the wedding? I don't really understand why Hermione's upset, unless she's jealous. Even though it's obvious Ron loves her. I digress. I'm doing well, my mum's been trying to get it out of me that Co and I are dating you, but my father wouldn't approve so... Still, she's lovely as ever. I hope you get to meet her properly one day. I miss you, my love._

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_


	20. September 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho finds Harry on the train, dragging him away to talk. (Neville winks at Harry, he doesn't believe they're just going to talk)  
> note: Not a letter chapter, but needed

Harry had only been sitting with Luna and Neville outside on the grounds for twenty minutes before Cho had found them. "Hello Loon-erm, Luna, Neville. How are you both?"

Luna seemed to have missed the slip of Luna's cruel nickname, and simply smiled at her. "We're quite well, Cho. Daddy believes he's found a new species, called Wandering Wendago!" She was silent for a minute before she said, "Of course, you don't really care. You just want to be polite before you take Harry aware to perhaps kiss him or talk privately. It was nice talking to you civilly."

Harry cleared his throat. "Um,"

Cho took his hand. "Luna's right, about why I'm here. Can we talk?"

Neville made a noise at the back of his throat and winked at Harry. "Have fun, er 'talking'. I'm sure you've a bit to 'catch up' on."

Harry and Cho blushed, quickly heading into the castle. "Your friends really don't miss a chance, do they?"

"You don't know the half of it." Harry laughed, letting Cho lead him to the Room of Requirement. "So, er--"

She cut him off with a short kiss. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, it was a bit rude."

"So Luna was right?" was his only answer. 

She scowled at him playfully. "She was, loathe I am to admit it. We have a lot to talk about, Harry."

He sat and gestured as if to tell her to take a seat.

She shook her head. "Um, no, I haven't seen you in months, we're not sitting across from each other. Sit up, let me sit behind you." She maneuvered them so her legs were on either side of Harry, and he was leant against her chest. "Better?"

Harry just mutely nodded. "What are you so insistent on talking about, my dear?"

"Tell me everything that happened this summer."

Harry took a deep breath. "There is something I should tell you. That night at the Ministry, there was a prophecy. That's why he lured us there, so I could get the prophecy for him. The Death Eaters tried to take it but it smashed."

"But you heard it, didn't you?"

"How do you figure? It smashed."

"Well," she said slowly, "I think if you didn't know what it said you wouldn't even tell me it smashed. You wouldn't bother saying it'd smashed and that was it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I heard it. The important part is this: ' _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... '_ It means-"

"You have to fight him in the end?"

Harry nodded, feeling her hair fall onto his face. He didn't move it. "I think I've always kinda known. It's almost comforting, having an answer."

"Comforting!"

"Cho, I finally know why he went after my parents. It's because he thought I'd defeat him one day." Harry shrugged. "What else?"

She wanted to talk more about the Ministry but decided not to. "Your O.W.L.s?"

"I did pretty good, 'course not as well as Hermione," he laughed, "I've been made Quidditch Captain."

She shrieked. "Harry! Quidditch Captain! Congratulations!"

Harry tilted his head to look at her. "Did you see Fred and George's new shop?"

"Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes?"

"Yeah, isn't it brilliant?"

"I can certainly see why their big exit last year was so spectacular. They've got everything, haven't they?"

"Speaking of Diagon Alley..."

"What did you do, Harry?" Cho asked suspiciously. Knowing her boyfriend, he probably went spying on someone.

Harry sighed. "Why does it always have to be someting I did? Maybe-"

"You went spying, didn't you?"

Harry spluttered. "Okay fine, I did! Hermione, Ron, and I followed Malfoy and he went into this shop..."

He told her of his suspicions, and she thought very carefully before she answered.

Harry seemed to deflate when she didn't say anything. "You don't believe me either, do you? No one believes me."

"Harry, I'm not saying I think you're wrong, but how do we know for sure? Hold on, give me a second -- I just, he's sixteen."

"That's how old Sirius' brother was! Cho, come on..."

She sighed. "I can see why you think he's a Death Eater, but I can also see your friends' side. The point is, we don't know."

He sighed. 

She immediately changed the subject. "Tell me why you showed up to the feast with blood on your face."

Harry blushed. "Er, must I?"

She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow that resembled McGonagall's. "If not I'll write Ced and tell him you;re not telling me when you're hurt--"

"Okay, geez! That's foul play, Cho."

She giggled.

"Malfoy stepped on my face and left me under my invisibility cloak and Tonks found me."

She stared at him open mouthed. "What the hell?"

Harry shrugged. "That's Malfoy for you. Moving on now."

"Is it true that you basically told Snape to piss off?"

"Um, kind of? I told him he didn't need to call me Sir -- he said 'That's yes, Sir' and I told him there was no need to call me Sir."

Cho laughed, shaking them both. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm, how about you kiss me?" Harry said slyly, but blushing the entire time.

She did so, blushing herself. 

"Oh, so Slughorn gave me this potions book -- I didn't have one -- and it's got better directions than the books everyone else's got. The instructions must have been written years ago. Anyway, there's nothing bad about it! Hermione looked it over, checked for spells; nothing. I think she thinks I'm cheating."

"I suppose, but it's still odd, isn't? You were awful at potions and suddenly you're top of the class."

"Oh, har dee har har!" He drawled, "Please don't be mad about it, Hermione's enough."

Cho patted his hand sympathetically. "Tell me about Dumbledore's lessons."

"Can't, I promised not to. But I'll tell you this. It's about Voldemort's past."

She sighed, and was about to speak when the door was opened. "Harry and Cho? In a room all alone? Who ever--"

"Stop it, Ronald! They're entitled to their alone time. Sorry, Harry." Hermione pulled Ron away by his hair, and Cho giggled. 

Harry sat up. "I suppose we should get going, I've got Potions soon."

Cho nodded. "Yeah, make sure we see each other soon, okay? I've missed you."

Harry nodded, and they parted ways.


	21. October 1996

_Ced,_

_Not sure if you've heard, but Katie Bell (one of my friends from Quidditch) was hurt or something the other day. Professor McGonagall questioned us and doesn't believe my theory, but no one ever does. We have to be careful what we write, so I wasn't sure if I should tell you, there's not much I can say without worry of it being intercepted. How is your work? You have a flatmate, don't you? What's he like? I've been studying almost constantly, what with NEWTs next year. Oh, I didn't tell you, but since Snape is DADA this year, I can take Potions. Maybe Auror isn't too far fetched anyway._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ced,_

_Hello! I'm sure you've heard from Harry about that Gryffindor girl, something Bell, and how she's hurt. I haven't been up to much. I'm sure you remember how much studying happens? I really didn't anticipate how stressful it would be!! You know Fred and George Weasley? They own WWW (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) and have offered me ten sickles off my next order because I'm Harry's girlfriend. When I told Harry, he said Ron was charged double for being their brother. They're quite...something, haha. How are you? Are you still working at that bookshop? I think I'd like to work as a Mediwitch. Madam Pomfrey's been giving me some advice._

_*~~~*_

_Harry,_

_I don't even know what to say, I hope Katie's okay! I'm really sorry it feels like no one believes you. Work is all right, it's not too stressful. Definitely better than NEWTs! Yeah, my flatmate is called Phil, and he can be abit of a prat, but he's a good guy. He works in the Ministry, if you knew him you'd be quite surprised. He's an Obliviator. Maybe you'll meet him someday. I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror. I think you'd be good at that, you were brilliant in the tournament and DA from what I heard._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Cho,_

_I did hear about her, poor girl. Good luck with the studying, I know Harry's started all ready. Do you think Fred and George would give me a discount? I mean, I am his boyfriend! Haha! I've been down a few times, it's quite impressive. I'm pretty good, I'm still at the bookshop, which I like. There's this stray cat that's almost always here, I've named her Marshmallow. My coworker, Anita, calls her Mallie for short. The other night a cute old couple came in, look just like Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch! It wasn't them, but still! I told Harry about my flatmate, and now that I think about it, you two should meet him someday._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_*~~~*_


	22. December 1996

_Ced,_

_I'm sorry for not writig you in so long -- I think it's been close to two weeks! -- I'm sure you remember how much studying goes into preparing for N.E.W.T. exams! Harry's friends are fighting again, I wonder when they'll finally realize hey like each other. I bet it'll be after school -- they're both too thick to do it in the next year and a half. Hermione's book smart, but neither of them understand feelings. Ron is refgusing to talk to Hermione, and Harry's sick of mediating. Oh, and Ron did good at the Quidditch game against Slytherin! Harry gave him a confidence boost. Harry told me in private he only pretended to spike Ron's drink with a luck potion, but Ron thought it was real. i'm sure Harry will regale you with the details of why Hermione chased Ron with birds, so i won't spoil it ;)_

_It feels weird knowing I won't be a student this time next year. How do you deal with the knowledge that you have to have a job and pay rent and such? It's terrifying! Just another year after this one until you, Harry, and myself can all get a cute flat together and be. I wonder what the public's reaction will be. Don't tell me you haven't wondered that yourself, Ced. You and Harry are pretty damn famous. (Though Harry more so haha)_

_I have to study,_

_Love you,_

_Cho_

_p.s. Sometimes I really hate how cute Harry is. He's attracting girls other than myself, like Romilda Vane. She gave him chocolate! Chocolate, Ced, in heart shapes!!_

_Cedric,_

_I feel like I'm going to explode if Hermione and Ron don't start talking again soon!! Okay, that's a bit dramatic - but still! So first, Ron wasn't speaking to Hermione because he was the only one of us who hadn't kissed someone. See, we ran into Dean and Ginny snogging the other day, and Ron fought with Ginny. She, to sum it up, said he was only jealous that he hadn't kissed anyone, seeing as Hermione had kissed Krum, and I Cho. I think he had gotten over it, but then after Slytherin v Gryffindor game (we won!! there was a party in the common room, and Hermione spotted Ron and Lavender Brown snogging. Well, it was more like them trying to suck each other's faces off. So then Hermione ran out crying, I followed, when Ron found us, she attacked him with a flock of birds. It was rather funny, but now they're not speaking. Again._

_Christmas is approaching. I wonder if I'm staying at school this year. I really don't want to be at Snuffles' old house. Hermione says some girls have been trying to slip me a love potion. Cho was particularly upset when I mentioned it. Oh, you never met Sughorn, did you? He has this club, Slug Club, which I'm in - not by choice, mind you. He's having this Christmas party thing, and I'm not able to skip it. I've asked Luna to go with me, as friends. Cho's too busy studying, so I reckon I should go with someone I actually like. I bet if you were here Slughorn would have you going too, you're too charming for your own good._

_Hermine's going with that bloke Cormac McLaggen, Ron's livid about that. I hate him too, but Hermione's only going with him to piss off Ron. I'll let you know how the party goes, I leave in a few hours._

_love,_

_Harry_

_*~~~*_

_Cho,_

_I be you five galleons they'll figure it out sometime in their seventh year. You're right about them being thick, even if Hermione's book smart, and Ron's a master at chess. The way Harry told it sounds hilarious. Do you reckon he'd show me the memory?_

_It's quite a weird feeling, being an adult. I know I'm lucky to have a job I like that pays the bills. I can't imagine doing a job I hate. I hope you won't either. I admit the idea of us three having our own flat together, no worries about You Know Who or school will be brilliant. It WILL happen! I'm a bit scared for the public backlash, but I know we'll figure it out. I'm more worried of Dad's reaction. I'd hate to have Harry's fame._

_Phil's parents came over last week, they're both nice folk. I've never seen Phil cook, but he did for his mum. He nearly burnt the flat down though. Don't let him near the stove!_

_Make sure you're staying hydrated and sleeping enough with all your studying!!!_

_Love you,_

_Ced_

_p.s. Did he eat it? If not, tell him to send me them. What? A man gets hungry._

_Harry,_

_I never had friends that fought so much. Is it a Gryffindor thing? Kidding, but still. When do you reckon they'll get together? Cho and I've made a bet on it. I reckon seventh year, she thinks after you've graduated. The bird thing sounds painful, but funny. Try not to anger Hermione, I can't have my boyfriend hurt!_

_Slug Club sounds fun, but in the way of Ministry Ball fun. It's an experience, but not one I'd want more than once. I've not really met Luna, but she seems nice. She's not still getting bullied, is she?_

_Make sure Cho takes a break from studying, won't you? And you too! Don't overwork yourself._

_If you're allowed, perhaps you could spend Christmas with me, at the flat. Mum and Dad'll probably come over, but you wouldn't mind, right? I've been trying to convince Cho to come for Christmas as well. If I'm being honest, I just miss you too much. I can understand why you don't want to stay at that old house. It sounds depressing, what with all the elf heads and 16th century-esque furniture. (I don't think "century-esque" is a word)_

_Cho told me Romilda Vane's given you chocolates. Do you think she put a bit of love potion in them? Don't eat them, just in case. (And to spare Cho's feelings. She was pretty upset about the chocolates.)_

_I hope you have fun at the Christmas party! Maybe you and Luna will leave early and go adventuring. Just try not to go in the Forbidden Forest. or die, especially that one. I don't reckon I'd have liked going if I was invited, parties aren't really my thing. I would much rather watch a film with my boyfriend and girlfriend. ;)_

_ My break is over, I'm writing this during lunch in the backroom of the bookshop. _

_ Love you, _

_ Cedric _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware I haven't updated in forever! My apologies if you were waiting, haha. I hope your 2019 has been wonderful!


	23. December 1996

_Cho,_

_I'm at the Weasleys' for Christmas, are you and Ced together? I know he mentioned he was trying to convince you. Really wish I could see you both, but I'll see you at Hogwarts come January. You remember Professor Lupin, don't you? OH! Percy came for a visit too, with Scrimgeor. He just wanted to talk to me, Percy didn't even talk to his family. Sometimes I just want to shake him. Why would you abandon your family? Anyway, Scrimgeor wants me to be a mascot for the Ministry. He's thicker than I thought, and I already knew he was thick. Don't tell your parents how much I hate the Ministry, it'll make them hate me even more._

_How was your Christmas? I hope you like the earrings I got you. I don't know any girls that are into that sort of stuff, besides you. I'm afraid I'm not the best gift giver. When do you think we'll see Ced again?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_p.s. Remus says hi, and that he can't wait to meet you._

_Ced,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you like your present. I know you like reading your letters first, so I won't tell you what it is ;) Thanks for the blanket. Did you charm the snitches to move? My present for you definitely pales in comparison._

_I'm with Ron's family again, luckily at the Burrow, not Snuffles' place. Percy and Scrimgeor came over, the minister just wanted to get me to be a mascot or whatever for the Ministry. As if I'd want to be the face of something I resent!_

_How was your Christmas? I'm sorry I couldn't visit. Perhaps there'll be a Hogsmeade visit soon._

_Oh, by the way, Remus says to tell you he 'looks forward to meeting such a charming lad' in the future. See? I told you - you're too charming for your own good! Haha!_

_Oh, Ron's calling me for a game of chess. Time to get my arse kicked._

_See ya!_

_Harry_

_*~~~*_

_Cho,_

_Thank you for the Fizzing Whizzbees and Acid Pops! I hope you put those Skiving Snackboxes to good use. Merlin knows you need a break from class sometimes. How are your parents? I hope you had a good holiday. I know you were worried about the tension, since you're dating me (and Harry, but of course they don't know that, do they?) and I'm basically of as bad status as Harry, what with my statement back in June of '95. Mum, Dad and I all went to the cinema! Mum's been dying to see one of those fantasy muggle films, and Dad's finally caved. I'll take you and Harry to one sometime in the future. Speaking of Harry - do you get the feeling he's sad? He didn't seem too lively in his Christmas letter. Perhaps I'm overanalyzing._

_Oh! Did Harry tell you what he got me? probably, but I'm telling you anyway! He got me a brand new, top of the line, Transylvanian Barb broomstick! Can you believe him? I don't even want to imagine how much it cost! Oh, Cho, it's so smooth! You'll have to have a go on it when you visit._

_Speaking of, are you coming over before hols are over?_

_Love you,_

_Cedric_

_Harry,_

_I apologize in advance for the all capital letter exclamation coming . . . 1 . . 2 . . 3 . . . YOU GOT ME A TOP OF THE LINE TRANSYLVANIAN BARB BROOMSTICK???? Okay, I'm cool now. But really?? It flies so smoothly Harry, I could spend hours geeking out about it. You think it pales in comparison to the blanket? You're insane, mate. Oh, and to answer your question: No, I didn't charm the blanket! Mum actually helped with that. She was fascinated with charms, and even studies the subject as a hobby now._

_I'm glad you don't have to deal with being at Snuffles' old place, I can't imagine how hard that would be. I'm glad you have somewhere like the Burrow. It's a shame you couldn't come over, but I understand. It feels weird to hear you call Professor Lupin by his first name. I almost didn't realize who you were talking about. Please tell him I look forward to meeting him as well._

_I hope Ron didn't beat you to an embarrassing amount, though he probably did!_

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_

_Cedric,_

_No, my parents don't know about the three of us. But, word has begun to get out about Harry and I. Most assume you and I broke up after the Tournament. But since Harry and I are obviously in a relationship (well, as obvious as love can be too kids) word has gotten out. Have you seen Skeeter's recent article? Spoiler: She acts like you actually did die. I really wish Hermione had left her in that jar!_

_Christmas with Mum and Dad wasn't awful, but not great either. It was tense, but they know that as I'm 18, they don't have as much a say in what I do or who I love. (Though Mum is insistent I marry a 'good Ministry boy' Do you reckon if Harry becomes an Auror that will count? I'm kidding, of course._

_The cinema sounds lovely. Perhaps this summer we can steal Harry away from his relatives and see a film!_

_Also, I kind of agree with you on harry being sad. It seemed to me like he was forcing himself to be cheerful for Christmas. I'll see what I can do when we see each other at school. I think there's a Hogsmeade weekend a few days after we get back. maybe you could come?_

_What if I told you I helped Harry pick your broomstick out? ;) I will absolutely ride it Ced, it's a dream broomstick!_

_I should get going. There's a Ministry event I must attend in an hour._

_Love you!_

_Cho_

_Harry,_

_Sadly, Cedric and I haven't seen each other since the last time we were all together. Is it fun with Ron's family? I imagine it would be, if you're not getting pranked by the twins. Would you ask them if those Skiving Snackboxes have any after effects I should worry about? Cedric got me some for Christmas._

_~~Professor Lupin~~ Remus wants to meet me? That's kind. I would love to meet him sometimes. Do you suppose he'll give me some variant of the 'don't hurt my kid' talk?_

_I can't even form a response to Scrimgeor and Percy. it seems like hen I think the ministry can't sink further, it does. Imagine employing a bloody psychopath at a school, then asking one of the teenagers she mutilated to be a symbol for the Ministry that employed her! It disgusts me. Speaking of the 'lovely' Ministry, I have an event to go to tonight with my parents. I've got to wear this itchy dress that I hate._

_The earrings are so lovely, harry! The strawberries shimmer brilliantly, how did you do it? you say you're not a good gift giver, but you always leave me speechless. They're wonderful, thank you. I hope you liked your new eyeliner. I thought the one from last year might be dried up by now. oh, and was the bowtie too small? I thought you would look handsome with it._

_I have to get ready, but I expect to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Cho_

_p.s. You know if you're upset you can talk to me, right?_


	24. March 1997

_Harry,_

_How have you been? I've been rather busy as of late. Have I told you about Marshmallow? She's this stray cat that stays at the bookshop most nights. Anyway, she's had kittens! They're very cute, I wish I could show you them in person. Anita and I both took one home, so when you come over (hopefully this summer!!) you can see them. What do you reckon I should name mine? It's a aboy, by the way. Dad's been pressuring me to get a Ministry job, but I like the quiet lie of a bookshop shelving guy, you know?_

_Are you a good cook? Phil says I'm awful, but at least I don't set the oven on fire. Phil has a weird talent with fire. He sets EVERYTHING aflame! Last night he lit pasta on fire, and we had to evacuate. Not even Aguamenti was much help._

_I hope you're having fun, and taking a break from studying. ~~I promised Snuffles i wo~~ I want my boyfriend stress free as possible! _

_Love you,_

_Cedric_

_Cho,_

_Have you taken any study breaks for food and water? If not, here is your chance! Read my letter, then drink a glass of water, and eat some fruit. It's called self care._

_Do you remember that Marshmallow? The stray cat i told you about. Well, she had kittens!!! Anita and I each took one home, and we're working on finding the rest nice homes. If you buy ten books, you get a free kitten and background check! I know you could always do with more books.... What should I name my kitten? He's a boy and pretty mellow, so I don't think something like Rascal would suit him._

_The other night Phil burnt the pasta so bad we had to evacuate the building, not even magic could help us._

_Take more study breaks!!_

_Love you,_

_Cedric_

Cedric set down the quill with a sigh, stretching out his cramped fingers. "Merlin do I like ballpoint pens. I nearly forgot about the hand cramps."

As he swiveled in his chair, Pet jumped onto his lap. "We have to get you a name soon, I can't keep calling you Pet. Perhaps this summer you'll meet harry and Cho."

The cat mewed up at him, and he chuckled. "Come on, mate. Let's go mail these. And don't swat at the owl this time, I had to feed her twice as many treats to make up for your claws."

"Mew..."

"I know you're sorry, just try not to again."

*~~~*

Cho set aside her notes for a minute to read Cedric's letter. "As soon as I reply it's back to revision I go," she promised herself.

Monkey would have rolled his eyes if he could, but settled for touching her knee with his paw. "Yeah, I know, Ced's going to tell me to stop, Monks. But it's not like he knows I'll continue! Who's going to tell him? You're a cat."

_Ced,_

_I knew you were going to tell me to take a break. you're very predictable that way, haha. I promise I'll get a glass of water and a bowl of fruit as soon as I finish writing this letter._

_I must come see you (and your kitten!) this summer! As soon as I can. Or you could bring him next Hogsmeade trip?? As for his name... I'm not sure. here are a few suggestion:_

_-Snowball (cliché I know)_

_-Merlin_

_-Milo_

_-Oliver_

_-Romeo_

_-Whiskers_

_That's all I can think of, at the top of my head. I cannot wait to cuddle him! I'll bet he's SO soft._

_I can't believe your flat mate burnt pasta! How does someone even do that?? I don't like to mess with heat, but I can at least make a good spaghetti meal._

_I'll try to remember to take more breaks, but no promises! I came up with a really interesting theory during my charms revision, so now I'm trying to prove it. You're probably not interesting in that, though. I know charms wasn't your forte. I have class early tomorrow, so I should really go to bed. Everyone else is asleep, Lucy's giving me the evil eye for my excessive quill scratching._

_I love you!_

_Cho_

_Cedric,_

_I'm writing this from the Hospital Wing (just a Bludger to the head, don't worry) I really wish I could tell you everything's been dreadfully boring, I really do. Last night was Ron's birthday, and he ate those chocolates Romilda vane gave me. It turns out they were doused in some kind of love potion, because he "fell in love" with Romilda Vane. I took him to Slughorn for help, and I thought we could just go back to the dorm, I could go to bed, and nothing disastrous would happen. Well guess what, fate is a bitch. Slughorn poured some mead for us he was going to give Dumbledore for Christmas but didn't. Ron drank it, and it must've been poisoned. He shot up in the air and was foaming at the mouth. It was really bizarre. Slughorn was like a statue, and luckily I found a bezoar. I wonder if Ron feels as scared as I was when I go headfirst into danger?_

_Your cat sounds lovely. Have you found homes for the rest of the litter yet? I wish I could say I'd take one, but Aunt Petunia hates cats, perhaps even more than Hedwig. Hermione might want one though, I'll have to ask her. I've never named a cat before, but what about: Archie,(famous comic book character) Elvis,(famous singer) Deadpool (a comic book character) and Elmo (a children's toy)_

_I'm an alright cook, I guess. My relatives eat it and don't complain much, so I'd say I'm pretty good. I can't cook very much, just the standard posh English family stuff like bacon, eggs, beans, that sort of thing. Once the war's over I'd like to learn some of the recipes my dad knew. ~~Sirius said~~ Remus told me once that my dad's family came from a place in Iran called Sedeh. Anyway, I don’t think I’ve ever set anything on fire ~~couldn’t burden my dear family~~ though._

_You think Hermione allows me to take breaks from studying? Kidding, but Madam Pomfrey doesn’t allow usbto study. All we’re allowed to do is “rest your poor fool head” so that’s what I’m doing. You can’t come keep me company can you? Haha._

_Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

“Harry Potter, what do you think you’re doing? You ought to be resting your head!”

Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey with a sheepish grin. “I was just writing a letter, Madam Pomfrey, it didn’t take much brain power.”

She shook her head at him. “How many more hits is it going to take for all your brain cells to fall out, young man? Rest. I’ll have Miss Granger mail this for you when she visits after class.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey!”

She swatted at his hand. “Sleep.”

*~~~*


	25. April 1997

_Cedric,_

_Hi! I'm kind of worried about a new spell Harry's odd potions book gave him. It's 'for enemies'. You don't think he'll use it, do you?_

_It's getting near summer hols again and you know what that means - Harry's going to nearly get himself killed. I'm not ready for it! I never am, but still. What if this is the time he loses? I don't have a funeral dress, Ced. (I'm kidding, of course.) Exams are approaching too, I feel I haven't revised nearly enough. Did you ever feel like this?_

_What did you name your kitten? I've been dying to know! I hope it was one of my suggestions! Monkey is very excited to have another feline to play with. Okay, that's a lie, Monkey couldn't care less if he tried. But I'm excited!_

_How is Phil, and your parents? I'd ask about your bookshop friend, but I don't know her well enough._

_Love you!_

_Cho_

_p.s. Sorry about the gravy stains, I'm at dinner._

_Cedric,_

_I think Tonks may have been in love with Sirius. The other day I ran into her and mentioned no one writes me now he's gone, and she started crying. I hate crying, feelings are just - ew. I bet you're better with emotions than I am, Hermione often tells Ron he's got the emotional range of a teaspoon. Do you reckon I've got more or less than that?_

_Oh, I found a new spell in the Prince's book. I told you about that, didn't I? It's the only reason I haven't failed potions yet. Cho and Hermione don't like that I have it. But really, it's not harmful! I think Hermione's jealous I'm getting more praise than her. Slughorn says my mum was talented in potions._

_End of term is coming soon. I wish I could see you. Sorry I couldn't see you last Hogsmeade weekend. Dumbledore had scheduled one of our lessons then. Cho says you and her had fun though. Did you really buy ten acid pops? Your taste buds are going to melt off one day, mate!_

_You never met Aragog, did you? He's one of the acromantulas in the forest, and Hagrid's first pet, I think. He's kind of why Hagrid got expelled actually, well, that's complicated. He tried to kill Ron and I once, too. That probably didn't endear you to him, did it? Anyway, he died last night. Hagrid wrote Hermione, Ron, and I and we all went down for a small funeral thing. You know, when I got my Hogwarts letter at eleven, I never imagined I'd be mourning a spider that'd tried to eat me. Hm, guess life's not always what you imagined it'd be._

_I invited Slughorn too, and guess what! I got that bloody memory Dumbledore wants!_

_~~Definitely not related or anything, but do you know what a horcrux is?~~ _

_~~I think Voldemort is immortal~~ _

_~~Voldemort has a horcu~~ _

_~~Voldemort has more than one~~ _

_~~I don't know how I'm supposed to kill Vol~~ _

_I'll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_*~~~*_

_Cho,_

_Harry seems to have quite a lot of enemies, doesn't he? I don't think he'd purposely try to kill anyone, or hurt someone on purpose. He's a good person, you know that. I think we just need to be with him when he fights these bad wizards, so he doesn't have to resort to anything really bad. You make a good point, with summer hols coming close. I'm scared too, but he doesn't usually try to get mixed up with You Know Who. Trouble seems to find him. Like I said before, we just have to be with him so we can keep him safe. I wonder what it'll be this year? It feels like we're in some sort of book series and Harry's the main character._

_The kitten's name is . . . Romeo! Phil really liked the name too, which is a bonus. He wanted to name it coconut._

_Phil's doing goodm he just came back from a month long vacation in Morocco with his parents. Mum's doing good, I think she's suspecting the three of us are a thing, despite the prophet saying you and Harry are in love, haha. I haven't told them, of course, Dad would be disappointed. He loves you, not so much Harry. He'll love him too, one day. Anita's well too, she just introduced me to a book called Charlotte's Web._

_Love you,_

_Cedric_

_p.s. Gravy?? Lucky girl!_

_Harry,_

_Are you sure Tonks was in love with Sirius? ~~I thought they were family~~ I suppose I can see that. I would say your emotional ranged is a tea packet? You're good with Hermione's emotions, aren't you? Perhaps you just have to know someone a long time to understand their emotions._

_I can understand why you like the book, if it makes Slughorn say you're like your mum. I wonder what else you're like her in? ~~Was that insensitive?~~ Just be careful._

_Update on the acid pops: I've eaten six and my tongue is numb. I'm going to buy more next week! What's your favorite sweet? I know you collect frog cards._

_I can't say I'm a fan of Aragog, but I feel bad for Hagrid. Will you give him my condolences? Congratulations on the memory!!! I'm proud of you, I know it was hard. Be careful, you know how bad things happen at the end of the year with Voldemort._

_~~You scribbled out a lot, what's that about?~~ _

_~~You know you can talk to me abou~~ _

_Love you,_

_Cedric_


	26. June 1997

_Ced,_

_Get ready, because this letter isn't going to be good._

_The one good thing is this: Ron and Lavender broke up, finally! I think if their relationship had gone on any longer I might have just vomited. Please tell me we were never that bad, I'm begging you._

_Now onto the bad part, please don't hate me._

_I saw Malfoy in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We ended up trying to curse each other. I hit him with that hex I mentioned a while back. It's called Sectumsempra, and written near it was something like 'for enemies'. It's definitely for enemies, now I've seen it. It cuts deep and it looks awful. I've got detention with Snape now, for the rest of the year. ~~Sometimes I still see Malfoy bleeding out.~~ I can almost see your horrified expression._

_Cho says it was an accident, which I guess is true, but it made me feel like a death eater. I don't know. I've gotten rid of the Prince's potion book for good. It's in the Room of Requirement, where we had the DA._

_I couldn't play in the recent Quidditch match, because of my detention with Snape. We still won! When I came back there was a huge celebratory party in session. I'm not sure how to ay this next part, but I'm sure Cho will tell you, and I'd rather you not think I'm ~~conspiring against you~~ ~~going behind your back~~ ~~lying to you~~ trying to hide anything from you. I guess it's just kind of awkward to say. Anyway, Cho nearly cursed Ginny when I told her. Ginny may have kissed me. She apologize after, but now a lot of students are saying I've cheated on Cho, and it'll likely be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow that I'm 'messing with girls' hearts' so look forward to that. I'm still not completely sure if Cho is mad at me or not._

_Anyway, I've just gotten a letter from Dumbledore to meet him, so I've got to go._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

_Cedric,_

_Did Harry tell you what Ginny Weasley did? I know she apologized and said she was caught in the moment, but it still makes me angry. Now there's rumors that Harry's some sort of slag (I hexed a girl that said that to my face a few minutes ago) and it makes me so damn mad._

_I'm sure he told you about Malfoy and the curse. I told him not to feel too terribly, even though it was wrong. I don't know why, I just can't blame him. Am I lovesick or something? haha. But really, I don't want him thinking I hate him for it or anything. I know he's been beating himself up over it, and he's got detention the rest of term. I feel that's punishment enough._

_Harry went off on some mission with Dumbledore an hour ago. I'm actually with Hermione right now. I still dislike Ron, but Hermione at least tries to be nice to me. She's a nice study partner, but a bit pushy. Harry left his bottle of Felix Felicis with her, in case we need it. He wants us to keep and eye on Malfoy too. Something about him whooping in the RoR. Hogwarts feels too quiet, almost eerily so. I'm a bit scared, honestly. It feels like the calm before the storm. I'll write you soon._

_Love you,_

_Cho_

_*~~~*_

_Harry,_

_Merlin, you were right when you said it wasn't good news in your last letter. I don't quite know what to say, honestly._

_I know you're probably feeling pretty bad about Malfoy, but try to be easier on yourself. I'm not gonna sugar coat it, you did something pretty awful. But, the fact you feel bad, and regret it, makes me know you're a good person. I know if given the chance, you wouldn't do it again._

_I heard about the big break in at Hogwarts. I'm really sorry you went through all that. Are you okay?_

_Oh, and about the kiss with Ginny, I don't think Cho's mad at you. She's frustrated with how everyone is reacting, and a bit jealous Ginny kissed you. Don't worry about it too much. Next time I see you I'll just kiss you twice to make up for it._

_Write me soon, please._

_Love you,_

_Cedric_

_Cho,_

_I want to start off by asking if you're okay. Did you get injured at all?? I saw in the post about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. You can talk to me about it, if you wish._

_Also, I'm sorry Ginny kissing Harry upset you so much. I admit I was a little upset too, but I know Harry didn't like it, so I guess that brings me a bit of peace. You'll just have to kiss him extra to make up for it ;)_

_I'm happy you and Hermione are getting along better. Do you still dislike Ron because he made fun of your favorite Quidditch team?_

_Love you!_

_Cedric_


	27. July 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho and Cedric have a plan, and it doesn’t include ruining the environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d say it’s around July tenth or so in this chapter. Harry’s not seventeen yet, but it’s close.

_Ced,_

_I miss Harry. His letters have been so sad lately. I wish I could just hug and kiss him. It’s not fair we can never see him over the summer._

_Cho_

_Cho_

_I have an idea_

_Cedric_

_Cedric,_

_You’re wasting paper, you know. You could’ve just told me your idea._

_Cho_

_p.s. ruining the environment isn’t funny :)_

_Cho,_

_Okay geez, haha. I think we should go visit him. We know he goes to the park after dinner for a few hours most days. We can visit him then. His relatives don’t even need to know._

_Ced_

_Ced,_

_That’s a good idea..._

_But don’t some wizards watch him? I don’t want to get Harry in trouble. And Harry’s said how conservative his neighborhood is. What if someone sees and word gets back to his relatives?_

_Cho_

_Cho_

_I didn’t think of that. Guess that’s why you’re the Ravenclaw!_

_But for real, we have to do this. Besides, he’s almost seventeen. We can get away with it._

_Cedric_

_Ced,_

_Harry’s Gryffindor recklessness has really rubbed off on us._

_I’ll be at your parent’s house in ten minutes, I don’t trust myself to apparate to your flat without having been there before._

_Cho_

_Hermione,_

_Do you know Harry’s address?_

_Cho Chang_


	28. July 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho and Cedric surprise Harry, and in turn, he surprises them with talk of horcruxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a letter chapter.

Cho waved to Mrs. Diggory, thanking her for the tea. “Ready Ced?”

He nodded. “Where are we apparating?”

“I’ve never been to the neighborhood, so I don’t know where it’s Muggle safe. That’s why we are going to use a disillusionment charm on ourselves, and apparate across the street.”

“I’ve just realized something!”

“What?”

“We don’t know his–“

“Address?” Cho smiled up at him smugly. “I owled Hermione before I left. It’s Number Four Privet Drive. She recommended we transfigure out clothes into something more Muggle, and sent a photo reference.”

Cedric took the masculine photo reference from her, and shook his head. “Thank Merlin you’re smart.”

Cho beed at him. “Let’s go, to our boyfriend!”

They each apparated with a pop.

Immediately something about the neighborhood bothered Cedric.

This place was so...dull. That’s the only word he had to describe it. White picket fences, identical houses, even the grass was cut nearly perfect.

Cho pointed to Number Four, though Cedric couldn’t see it. “There it is. Do you feel a weird energy from it too?”

He nodded. “It’s so...negative. I can practically feel his uncle yelling yesterday.”

“How do you know he yelled yesterday?”

“Harry told me. Come on, I think the park’s this way.”

They walked among the pavement for fifteen minutes before they saw him. Harry was sitting on a swing, tracing in the dirt with a stick – though not his wand.

Cedric waved, before remembering he was invisible. He whispered in Cho’s ear, “We didn’t think this through, did we?”

Cho rolled her eyes. “No, we didn’t. Is this how Harry always feels?”

Cedric couldn’t hold in a laugh at that, which Harry heard.

He stood suddenly, pointing his wand underneath his sleeve.

Cho tapped herself with her wand discreetly, successfully revealing herself. “Harry, over here!”

He swiveled on his feet, spotting her. His face went from guarded to confused in under two seconds. “What the hell are you doing here?” He was smiling slightly now.

She ran to his side, and hugged him. “Cedric and I had to see you. He’s still under the disillusionment charm.”

Cedric cancelled his own charm, coming around to hug Harry.

“Not here,” Cho reminded Cedric as he bent to kiss Harry. “Where’s a more private area? I’m dying to liss you.”

Harry blushed faintly, but led them to a small wooden shed. “How did you get here?”

“Apparated, silly. Kiss me,” Cho whispered.

Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks. “You’re both mad, truly.”

Cedric kissed his forehead. “Only for you.”

“How long do you have,” Cho asked, “until you’re expected back there?”

Harry shrugged. “Whenever Dudley gets back.”

They spent nearly an hour together; Cedric and Harry pushing Cho on the swings, Cho and Harry chasing Cedric, and them all trying - and failing - to climb a tree.

Harry sighed as he looked around at the setting sun. “I wish I could leave with you.”

Cho took hold of his hand and squeezed it. “We do too. After you graduate-“

“I’m not going back, Cho.”

“What?”

Harry gnawed on his lip. “Dumbledore gave me this...mission. He wants me to search for these things-“

Cedric’s face was surprisingly stony. “Hermione warned us you’d break things off, so don’t even try, Harry. What are you looking for?”

Harry sighed. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione.”

“You can tell us, Harry,” Cho whispered. “We love you, and want to help.”

“Horcruxes,” Harry murmured.

“What are those?”

Cho liked to pride herself on knowing things, but sue had no idea what Harry was about to say.

“They’re fragments of a person’s soul put into objects. Voldemort has seven. I have to find and destroy them.”

“Why can’t we come with?” Even as Cedric said it, he knew why. He had a job, Cho and he both had family she couldn’t leave. Harry would want to do this alone.

Harry said exactly what Cedric knew he would. “I can’t let you get hurt, and being with me is a guarantee that’ll happen.”

“Why do you have to do this, Harry? You’re sixteen for fuck sake.” Cho looked like she might cry.

“Dumbledore wanted me to. Look, I’ll do what I have to, then come back to you guys. Okay?”

Cho leaned her head against Harry’s chest. “You better.”

Cedric swallowed. “You have to meet Romeo first.”

It was such an unexpected thing to say that Harry laughed. “What?”

“Before you go, I want you both to come to the flat and meet Romeo. We deserve one night together before you go off for who knows how long to save the world.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Cedric. “Deal. You can talk to Mrs. Weasley about it.”

“W-what?”

Harry grinned. “After my birthday I’m staying with the Weasleys until Bill and Fleur’s wedding. If you want me to come over, you’ll have to get her permission.”

“Wait, Harry! I don-“

“Oh gee, look at the time!” Harry exclaimed. “I’ll write you!”

Cho laughed at Cedric’s face. “You should get together a list of reasons for Mrs. Weasley why she should allow Harry to visit his boyfriend, Ced. Oh, and I don’t think ‘because I want to show him my flat’ will convince her. Maybe don’t mention we’re going to your flat. Just say date.”

She disillusioned herself, and Cedric was forced to do the same, as they left.

Convincing Mrs. Weasley may just be the hardest thing he’d had to do, including his N.E.W.Ts.


	29. July 1997

_Cho,_

_You said when I wrote you if I didn't have anything excited I should tell you about Muggle things. I'm not really sure what you want to learn about, there's not much exciting things around the Dursleys' place. You might find the television interesting, though. I'm not good at explaining things, but I'll try to tell you how it works. It's like a magic photo, but it keeps going. People film actors doing things, and it's supposed to entertain the audience. Most of the ones the Dursleys watch are real life stuff, but there's one program Dudley likes to watch - and Dudley gets whatever he wants, you know._

_It's called Ghosthunters. I've got the gist of it from glimpses, and I think you'd find it entertaing. These researchers who mainly study and research paranormal experiences and such like; mind reading, seeing the future, being able to move and control things without touching them, near death experiences, odd coincidences, reincarnation, ghost experiences, and a few other things I can't remember. Normally I'm put off things Dudley likes, but this programme is actually really cool! The television's got loads of other programmes too, of course, I just don't get to watch them. It's too bad magic and electricity don't work together.[  
](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parapsychology)_

_Have you gotten a job yet? I know you were thinking of applying at some bakery, right? I think it would be nice to work in a pretty unknown place, where it's really peaceful. But on the other hand I want to be an auror and defeat Voldemort, so I on't think those two ideas really fit together, do they?_

_How are your parents? They probably hate me more now they think I cheated on you with Ginny. That is, if they knew we were dating, which they probably did, considering it was plastered all over the Daily Prophet._

_Speaking of ridiculous articles, have you seen the one on Dumbledore?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Cedric,_

_Thanks again for visiting me the other week. I feel like I never have anything interesting to write. I know you said it's just nice to hear from me, but I still feel weird not having something big to tell you. I cut myself on a teacup this morning, does that count as news? Oh, then I accidentally cut my finger on a shard of the mirror Sirius gave me. ~~The one that if I had used Sirius would still be ali~~ _

_I've been trying to convince the Dursleys that I don't want their bloody house, and that's why the Order is taking them to a safehouse. I don't even know why I have to convince them. Not like they could go up against ten wizards, could they? I wonder if Voldemort did take them hostage if I'd actually come save them. I'm not sure if I would. I mean, why would I? They're not what a family should be ~~tome, they bloody starved me and made me sleep in the damn cupboa~~ but Hermione says I have a "saving people thing" so maybe I would. _

_How's Romeo? (and yourself, of course)_

_Tell your mum thanks for the chocolates she sent for my birthday._

_Love,_

_Harry_

*~~~*

_Harry,_

_You were right, I absolutely want to watch Ghosthunters! When I get my own place I must get a television. Hermione could probably fix the magic problem, don't you think? I'd fix it myself, but I don't have enough background knowledge of Muggle electricity to know where to begin. I wonder if Hermione would want to do a research project with me. I'll have to ask her._

_I haven't applied for the job yet, I've been trying to spend some time around muggles before applying so I seem like I am a Muggle. That's partly why I asked you to teach me more about muggle things, actually. I think I'll apply in a week, the owner seems very nice, I visit often enough he knows my name. You can't blame me though, the cakes are delicious! I'll buy you one sometime._

_I think my mum will hate anyone who comes into my life, unless they're a Ministry Man™. My dad is better, he just wants me to be happy, I think._

_I've stopped buying the Daily Prophet, since they published that shite about you and Ginny Weasley. Not worth the stress, you know?_

_Love you,_

_Cho_

_p.s. There's a surprise waiting for you at the Burrow!_

_Harry,_

_Merlin Harry! I don't think cutting yourself on a tea cup counts as good news! Though, I guess I didn't really specify, did I? Do you have more freedom from your relatives now? I know when you were younger you had more chores. In a few weeks, you'll be rid of them for good, so that's something to look forward to._

_Why would you want their house? I know you said your uncle was an idiot, but I didn't think you were being serious. Those houses are just too ordinary for my taste. ~~Not that I would b living with you. unless you want~~ It looks too picture perfect. _

_I don't know what to say as for you saving them. I think even the nicest of people have their limits. I can't say if given the chance I'd welcome that guy who tried killing me into my house. What's his name, Pettigrew? Then again, he's not your average person, is he. I wouldn't blame you if they were in danger and you didn't save them. Then again, you've got that saving people thing. I'm not helping, am I?_

_Romeo is adorable, as always. He's grown so much in just the past week! I can't believe how much his personality has changed. He's still lazy and cuddly, but he's also a bit ornery. I'm doing well too, by the way. Anita took me to a cinema, which was fun. One day you and I can go and see a movie together. Doesn't that sound fun?_

_Mum says you are 'very welcome, thank you for befriending Ceddy' She made me write her exact words, haha. She adores you, and hasn't even properly met you!_

_Oh, and you've got a surprise at the Burrow!_

_Love you,_

_Cedric_


	30. July 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a letter chapter! Harry arrives to the Burrow, where his surprise from Cedric and Cho is waiting.

Harry was shaken awake by Ron roughly, and groaned against the vibrant orange of the room. "What? It's bloody dark out still."

Ron moved to the side, shaking his hands excitedly. "Your _lovers_ are here. No one else is up, so you can kiss and stuff. Just not on my bed, Mate."

As Ron left through the door, he was hit by Harry's pillow. 

Cho stifled a giggle, sitting down on the bed and resting Harry's head in her lap. "You're very cute when you're asleep, did you know that?"

Harry groaned in embarrassment. "Did you have to tell me? I was happy thinking I looked cool and rugged."

Cedric sat down on the floor in front of Harry's face. "You come here often?"

Cho rolled her eyes. "Of all the cheesy pick up lines in the universe, you had to use that one? It's easily the most over used."

"I had a cool one! I got nervous and forgot it. I really did have one!"

Harry sat up, watching them bicker over pick up lines. "What time's it?"

"Four in the morning, you're lucky we love you." Cho nudged his chest with her elbow. "Ready for your surprise?"

"This isn't it?"

Cedric reached over to mess up Harry's already messy hair. "Of course not. We had to get something more, otherwise it'd look like we forgot your birthday."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, having completely forgotten it was his birthday. How does one forget their seventeenth birthday?

Cho shook her head. "Tell me you didn't forget your own birthday!"

Harry grinned. "Of course not, who forgets that?"

Cedric shoved a box into his hands. "I wanted to get you a cute little puppy - Phil's older sister breeds them. But Cho said you needed something you could take with you."

Cho nodded, now looking eagerly at the box. "Open!"

Harry tore the lid off, and peered inside. "Can you light your wand?"

Once he could actually see what was in the box, He had no idea what to say. "They're . . . photos?"

Cedric nodded, looking nervous. "Do you like it?"

harry nodded happily. "Yeah! This is brilliant!"

He reached forward to kiss them both, pulling away just as Ron returned. "You two should hide, I think Mum's just woke. The closet'll work."

Cedric muttered, "Damn, and I just got out."

Ron snorted loudly, before cursing. "Fuck, sorry. Tuck that under your bed, Harry. Don't want Mum knowing we snuck someone in."

Mrs. Weasley suspected nothing when she peeked her head inside the dark room five minutes later.

Well, she suspected something, but she was always suspicious of her kids, so it was nothing new.


	31. September 1997

Cho was upset. Of course, this feeling was completely valid, seeing as one of her boyfriends was on the run with his two friends while trying to find horcruxes to kill an evil dark lord. When exactly had her life become this?

Cedric kissed her forehead as he pulled on a shirt. "Why don't you write him a leter, Cho?"

"I can't send it, Ced, that's incredibly dangerous."

"I didn't say for you to," He shrugged, as though it was a simple solution. "Write him letters, then give them to him when he gets back."

"What if he-"

"He'll come back to us. He promised." 

After Cedric had left for the day, Cho set to work with a quill and parchment. "Okay, Cho. You can do this. it's just a stupid letter . . . for your boyfriend who might die. Yeah, this is totally normal."

**_9th September, 1997_ **

_Harry,_

_Hi, it's Cho, obviously. I don't know what to write. cedric thinks it'll help me miss you less, but I think he's just optimistic. Sometimes I envy his ability to see the good side of things, I think everything through too logically, and he just goes with the punches. of course, you know this. I suppose I could tell you how worried i am, maybe venting will help._

_I still don't quite believe any of this is real. It feels like this war's come on so slowly, but suddenly at the same time. Mum and Dad don't like me leaving home much, but I convinced them to let me live with Ced and Phil. I may have lied and said Lucy lives here too, but they don't need to know that. Cedric and I spend a lot of time together, but it feels different without you. Obviously we spent time without out you before, but knowing that we won't see you for months at least, it puts a damper on things._

_I got that job at the bakery, by the way. I don't think I got a real chance to tell you. I don't much like the uniform. I have to wear this light blue shirt, and a black skirt, and these really tight heels. It's awful, especially the shoes. There's a flight of close to twenty stairs. It doesn't sound like a lot, but I have to go up and down them for eight hours without a break. I love and hate the job. The smell of bakery sweets is enough to ease my pained feet though. I never did get to buy you something, I will once this is all over._

_It doesn't feel like this war will be over very soon. Ced says it will be, but I'm ill with worry. I want to know how you are, where you are. I wish I could be in your arms so much right now. I've cried nearly every night for you. It's unfair you must be at the front of the war, and fight against him. I don't want to write his name, for fear of the taboo. Oh! You probably don't know about that, do you? If you say his name, Snatchers come for you. I know it's silly to think they know if I write his name,. but I'm terrified. I feel like they can see into my head._

_Are you still at your godfather's house? P ~~rofessor Lupin~~ Remus came to us the other day and said you were there, and relatively safe. I heard you and him got into a fight. What was it about? I know you can't reply, but I'll pretend you can. He's a nice man, I've always liked him. He talked to me and Cedric about you. I mean, about us. Do you remember that time I told you he would give us the 'don't hurt Harry or I'll hurt you' talk? He finally did! You owe me ten Galleons. He didn't say he'd hurt us if we hurt you, but it was heavily implied. I'm glad you have him, harry. He really cares about you. Oh Merlin, he talked to Cedric and I about, in his words, 'the frickle frackle' I thought I was going to burst with how embarrassed I was! _

_I need to get ready for work, but I love you._

_Cho_

* * *

After Harry had been pacing for half an hour, Hermione sighed angrily. "Would you stop that?"

"What?"

She gestured to his feet. "You're wearing a hole in the carpet! What are you thinking about?"

"Cho and Cedric," he whispered.

Ron let out a small laugh, but it wasn't genuine. He was thinking of his own family.

Hermione's shoulders slumped, and she bit her lip. "Do something to take your mind off them."

"Like what?' Harry tossed himself into an armchair near Ron.

"You could always write them a letter, that's your thing, isn't it?' Ron suggested, gnawing on a piece of moldy bread.

Hermione began to shake her head, but Harry grinned. "Brilliant idea, Mate!"

"Wait harry, no," She exclaimed. "You can't sent it. It's too easy to track, I'm sorry."

Harry slumped into his chair again and Ron groaned. "Great Hermione, get the man excited then let him down."

"Shut up, Ron! Look Harry, put all the letters in my bag. When this is over you can give them to Cedric and Cho."

Privately, Harry doubted he'd make it out of this war alive, but he didn't voice that. Instead, he smiled at her in thanks. "I'm going to find a quill an parchment."

**_13th September 1997_ **

_Cedric and Cho,_

_Ron suggested I write you letters when I miss you, so here we are. We haven't done much yet, just trying to make a plan. I already hate not being able to see or even contact you. It's killing me not knowing if you're alright. Remus said you are, but anything could happen to you at any time. Hermione packed that box of photos, so at least I can see your faces. There's a photo in there of all three of us at the Yule Ball. Of course I couldn't really be your date, the opening dance wouldn't have worked - I'm still happy Parvati was nice enough to go with me for that one dance. It's a good thing you're friends with Padma, Cho. Anyway, in the photo we all look so much younger (obviously) and so much happier. We didn't know what was ahead. We're running at each other ready for a hug, then Ced trips, I trip over his foot, and Cho jumps on top of us. I don't know, it got me thinking._

_If we all survive, I like to think we'd do that again. Just mess a round, and be happy, you know? I still want that flat with you two, and with Romeo. It seems so far off. I think the flat would have one of those kitchen islands. Aunt Petunia always thought it looked trashy, but I always thought it would be nice, it gives you space to bake and cook easier. Oh, and it would have a bathtub. One of those really big ones, with the jets. It would feel brilliant after a long day of Quidditch and working._

_After all this I think I'd like more people to know about us, too. Like our families. I want to be able to kiss and hug and stuff wherever we want. It's kind of scary, but I'd like it to be real, you know?_

_My parents were in hiding for awhile, before Voldemort killed them. I wonder what it was like for them. I mean, they must have felt safe, if they put their trust in a friend to keep them safe, right? Remus says my dad hated being cooped up. He also said my dad was attempting to teach me a language called Farsi. Have either of you ever heard of that? ~~I wish I knew more about my parents.~~_

_Hermione's talking about making plans again, I'll write again soon. I miss you._

_Harry_


	32. October 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention that Cho and Cedric write more than this, but I don't want to have thousands of chapters. Just keep in mind there's stud happening behind the scenes I haven't written.

_19th October, 1997_

_Harry,_

_Tell me you didn't actually break into the Ministry?? I swear Harry, you continue to surprise and horrifiy me every week! How on earth did you do it (if you actually did, which I believe) and not get caught? I can't imagine ever breaking into the Ministry. Then again, I've got parents that work there, thus an excuse . . . Still! Cedric and I are sharing parchment, so as not to waste as much, but I don't think I have much to write. Adult life is dreadfully boring, even during a war. I never believed adults when they said being a child was more fun. Though, cedric and I both have Sundays off work, so he he took me on a bowling date yesterday. I got a strike on my first try! I say it's beginner's luck, but Ced insists it's my 'true calling' in life. that boy is such a goof. I don't have anything else to write just now. be safe, I love you._

_Cho_

_Harry,_

_Cedric here! I'm sure Cho's already expressed her disbelief in you breaking into the Ministry, but I'm not too surprised. If you're set on something, you'll do it. I'm just happy you got out alive. (I know you did, because we haven't seen your death in the post. The one good thing about the Daily Prophet nowadays is that they always post notices of deaths.) Have I ever told you I like to write down what I did that day in a journal every night? I've decided I'll do that here, it saves paper, and that way you know what's going on in my life. ~~Well, I can pretend you're reading these letters~~_

_7:00-woke up, made bed_

_7:15-went for a fly_

_7:50-made breakfast, fruit and pb toast_

_8:00-woke Cho and Phil up_

_8:10-fed Romeo, and played with him_

_8:30-left for the bookshop_

_9:00-worked_

_11:30-ate lunch, read a chapter of my book (called Satan Speaks)_

_5:50-got home_

_6:00-Phil and I played a card game_

_6:15-Cho got home_

_7:00-ate dinner with Cho and Phil at Gru's Gazebo, a sandwich place in Nottingham_

_8:00-got ready for bed, writing this_

_Goodnight Harry, I hope you sleep well tonight. I love you._

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_


	33. October-November 1997

_Cho and Cedric,_

_Hi, it's me again. I'm sure you've heard about the Ministry break in. I know you're horrified, Cho. I can almost hear your voice. We're in a forest now, I won't write where in case this somehow gets out. Ron was splinched, it was horrifying. We go the Thing we needed. (I meant to capitalize that by the way) I doubt you will, but don't go to Snuffles' old place. Yaxley knows about it. ~~I say this as if you'll actually read it~~ We're all very hungry, but I reckon I'll fare better than Ron and Hermione ~~, since I'm use~~ Hermione's angry at me for seeing into Voldemort's mind again. I told Ron what I saw. I buried Moody's eye in the forest. I reckon he'd have liked that more than being part of ~~Umbitch~~ Umbridge's office door._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Mate, are you writing your lovers again?" Ron laughed, choking on the water he had been drinking.

"Oh stop it, Ron," Hermione chided, slapping his back. "I think it's rather romantic. He can't see them, so he writes them love letters." She sighed dreamily.

Harry shoved the paper in his the shoe box Hermione had given him specifically for the letters. 

_*~~~*_

_Ced and Cho,_

_We're near a town with a market now. I went to get food and saw dementors, wasn't able to conjure a patronus. Hermione reckons it was the H*r***x I was wearing. Ron's irritable because we've got no food, I was right. Hermione's faring pretty well, considering she's used to eating well like Ron. When we wear It, we get irritable and argumentative. I'm glad neither of you have to wear It._

_H arry_

_*~~~*_

_Cho and Cedric,_

_Ron left us. Said I had no family._

"It's your turn, Harry," Hermione whispered, coming in shivering from outside the tent.

He stood, not saying anything more than a "Sleep well."

_*~~~*_


	34. December 1997

_Harry,_

_I hope you had a Happy Christmas! I spent it with my parents and Cedric -- separately, of course. Cedric and I spent a few hours watching that Muggle snowman Christmas movie. Phil left at some point because he didn't want to 'be a third wheel' or whatever. We missed you dearly. I've put your present in the envelope with a snowfake sticker. I hope you like it when you finally get it._

_Love,_

_Cho_

_Harry,_

_Mum knows I'm writing these letters, so told me to say hi for her. So, hi. She said if you were around she'd have made that chocolate for you. I think she misses you as much as I do, she always loved you. My dad's gotten sick, but he'll be okay -- least that's what I've been telling Mum. I missed you this Christmas. Did you do anything to celebrate?_

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_*~~~*_

_Cho and Cedric,_

_Harry and I went to his parents' graves this Christmas. I knew you'd want to know. He's having some sort of fit right now, we were attacked. Anyway, if he doesn't make it, he loves you so much. Sometimes I hear him whispering to the stars that he wants you safe. I know you love him too._

_Hermione_

_*~~~*_

_Cho and Ced,_

_Hermione and I went to see Bathilda Bagshot this Christmas, and saw my parents' graves. Turns out Bathilda's dead and Voldemort was possessing her or something. his snake attacked us, and we almost didn't get away. I think we jumped out of a window -- it's kind of fuzzy. Anyway, I hope you had good Christmases._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to look at Hermione. "I made some tea, I'll take first watch."

He took the tea rom her. "Thanks, Hermione."

She hugged him, sighing. "You'll see them again, I promise."

*~~~*

_*~~~*_


	35. February 1998

_Cho and Ced,_

_Happy birthday Cho! Do you feel different, being nineteen? (Hermione made me ask that, by the way. She said her parents always asked her the same.) ~~I wonder if I'll make it to your age~~ I wish I could get you a present, but I'm in woods, so unless you'd like a dead leaf, we're out of luck. _

_Also, to the both of you, Happy Valentines Day. I wish we could be together. I'm looking through the photos you gave me more often lately, it helps a bit._

_Oh, Ron's back. He saved me from drowning the other night. He brought me a new wand, although it doesn't work as well as my own. I told you it broke, didn't I? Hermione's refusing to talk to him, which is understandable. I'm just glad he's around again. He destroyed the H*r***x._

_I love you both,_

_Harry_

"Oi, Harry!' Ron called from across the tent. "Care for a game of chess, or are you too busy writing love letters?\'

"Shove off and get ready to lose!"

"Sure, after seven years, you'll finally beat me? Bring it on, loser."

*~~~*

"What's wrong, Cedric?" Cho asked, turning on the sofa so she could see his face.

He sighed, stroking her hair. "Harry should be here too, Cho."

"He should be," she agreed. "I wish we could go see him. You reckon a Point Me charm would work?"

She was joking, of course, but Cedric wished it would lead them to their boyfriend.

She patted his knee as she stood. "Here, let's write him together.

_Harry,_

_It's Valentine's Day, and Cedric and I miss you terribly. I got you a type of jewelry called a choker. I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but Anita showed it to me and thought I'd like it. I don't like how it feels on the neck, but I think you'd look rather handsome._

_I wish I could come to you, Harry. It doesn't feel right without you here. I got you a vinyl of that band you liked, the beetles? I guess I'll see you once this war is over. I'm usually the optimistic one, but I'm not feeling very hopeful aanymore. I guess that's what war does, isn't it? Be safe._

_Love,_

_*~~~*_

_Cho and Cedric_


	36. May 1998

"I haven't written anything in quite awhile, have I Monkey?" Cho asked her cat, petting his head.

Monkey purred, scratching at her hand.

"Is that your way of telling me to?" 

_Harry,_

_Not much has been happening for me. Mum and I fought the other day, because I mentioned I missed you. She's a big fan of the Ministry, and as such doesn't like anyone who goes against it. Thus, she hates you quite a lot -- sorry! I'm living with Cedric and Phil fully now, Dad visits occassionally._

_Sometimes I wonder what you're doing, if you ever_

She paused the pen as she felt something near her chest grow hot. She looked down, seeing the old D.A. coin around her neck. "What's this?" She looked at the coin, and realized something very terrifying. "Monkey, I think there's going to be a battle at Hogwarts!"

She grabbed her wand hurrying to the bookshop. She needed to tell Cedric what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is short, I know. I like the idea of Cho being in the middle of writing harry, then discovering she'll finally see him again, dead or alive.   
> Cho wears the DA coin around her neck, by the way. I'm not sure if I got that across very well.


	37. October 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no need to write each other letters anymore, but Cedric and Cho have one last letter to write.

Cho fidgeted with her quill as she sat down at her desk to write a letter. "I've never written a letter to someone dead before, Moneky. How would you go about it?"

The cat rested his paw on her knee, and she felt it was in support. "You're right, I should just write what I'm feeling."

The door to the room opened just as she had put quill to paper, and she sighed. "I thought you and Ced were going out for drinks, Harry."

He grinned at her. "I forgot my scarf, and Ced insists I wear it," he hugged her from behind, "Who you writing?"

"Just someone I need to talk to. Don't worry, I'll meet you at the park for lunch,"

"Good. Happy writing!"

_Dear Lily,_

_I feel like I should be calling you Mrs. Potter, but that feels too formal. I'm trying to imagine what I'd call you if we had met. Perhaps we wouldn't be on first name basis, but I imagine you would like me enough to be. I imagine you sometimes, when I look at Harry. All I know about you is that you were kind and loyal, and you had Harry's eyes, of course. I know much more about James than of you, which is sad. I wish your sister had told Harry about you -- good things about you. I wonder if you knew what a bitch she is. Sorry, but it's true._

_I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sorry. My name is Cho Ellen Chang. I enjoy Quidditch, learning obscure useless facts, completing complicated puzzles, and makeup -- but only liquid eyeliner and dark lipstick. I am also Harry's girlfriend. We've been together for eight years, ten this Christmas. I was fifteen when we began dating, sixteen when I thought he and Cedric died, eighteen when I thought he died (again). We've been through nearly everything together, and it's made me love him even more. What I'm trying to say is, I love Harry, and I hope that you would have loved me as his girlfriend._

_There's no real reason for me to write this. I suppose I just wouldn't feel right without letting you know. I'm having a baby this spring, and I'm telling Harry and Cedric tonight. I believe Ced's writing your husband later. We really wanted to thank you both. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have found Harry, the love of our lives. Of course, we'd have found each other , but Harry's just as important a part of us. He's the missing puzzle piece as Ced would say._

_Anyway, I hope you're happy wherever dead people go._

_Cho Chang_

_*~~~*_

Cedric had finally found time where Harry was out of the house to write his letter. It had taken several weeks, but **finally** , he was writing it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Cedric, nice to meet you. I should probably introduce myself, since we've never met. I'm Harry's boyfriend. I'll get to the point, as I'm sure you wouldn't like me. (You know, taking away your 'little baby' as Remus put it so many years ago. How is he, by the way?) Your son is one of my favorite people in the entire world. We went through a lot as teenagers, and even as adults. I love him. I know you love him too, so it's hard to give him away to some strange Hufflepuff you've just met._

_Which is why I thought I'd tell you a bit about him. he's not a baby anymore, so you haven't really met him either. He looks quite a bit like you, but after looking at photographs for hours, I've noticed he's got Mrs. Potter's nose, eyes, grin, and wit. Okay, I didn't get the wit part from photos, but Remus told me she had a quick wit, always had a comeback. Harry's blinder than a bat, and I've heard you're the same. He was the youngest Seeker in a century, at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, he probably got into more trouble than you did -- well, more dangerous trouble than you. He wasn't a big prankster, but he might've been if he didn't fight a Basilisk of something every year. He hates going to social things, like Ministry events, and would rather spend a day at home. He has the hardest time sleeping, so sometimes he'll fall asleep on Cho or I, or in his favorite chair. He likes cats, something I'm sure Snuffles/Sirius would be offended at. He likes that liquid eyeliner stuff Cho does, and has since he was fourteen. He's so brave, sometimes too much for his own good. Once he nearly lost his arm trying to save his Auror partner and didn't tell anyone until Cho noticed the blood._

_That's all I can think of, Mr. Potter. I hope it's good enough. Your son is brilliant, and I'm sure you know that. I hope that, were you alive, you would accept me as his boyfriend. Our relationship isn't very 'normal' but it's ours._

_He misses you lots._

_Say hi to my dad for me, please. His name's Amos Diggory. I never got to hear his approval, of our relationship anyway, so could you give me a sign that he's okay with it? It would mean a lot. He died when I was twenty, before Cho, Harry and I told anyone._

_Cedric Diggory_

"Ced, I'm going for a fly, want to come?" Harry yelled, letting himself fall onto the bed.

Cedric grinned over at him. "In what universe would I say no? Grab my broom, won't you? I've got to send this off."

"Who's it for?"

"Someone I've wanted to meet for awhile. Come on, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry? Because I definitely did.


End file.
